SSSST! IT'S A SECRET!
by lee eun san
Summary: taukah kau, sudah berapa lama aku menungumu, cleopatra? 2000 tahun. tidakkah menurutmu itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuatmu yakin akan kesetiaanku padamu wahai dewi cinta? new ff as my comeback/kaisoo/always gs/drama.
1. Chapter 1

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a sicret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Tangannya mengepal sedangkan bibirnya sesekali mengumpat kesal. Hingga siang ini sudah dua orang petinggi cabang perusahan yang sialnya adalah kolega bisnisnya merasakan luapan kemarahan seorang kim jongin.

"mereka pikir apa akibatnya jika mereka selalu saja menunda pekerjaan huh! Astaga! Aku bisa cepat tua jika setiap hari harus mengurus kebodohan mereka." Jongin mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"hanya kau yang akan semakin tua, mereka tidak. Itu jika kau sadar." Jawab seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh indah yang tiba-tiba menyahut keluhan jongin.

"tsskk,, kau hanya belum tahu betapa menyebalkannya berurusan dengan namja-namja tua itu. Mereka selalu berfikir usia tua mereka berpengaruh pada semua kesepakatan bisnis. Ciihh…." Jongin memandang yeoja itu dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"mereka belajar dari pengalaman tuan besar. Sejauh yang aku tahu, bukankah kedua orang itu juga merupakan orang penting. Bukankah selama ini mereka sudah berbuat banyak untuk perusahaan. Cobalah sedikit lembut eoh. Kau sudah menyeramkan tanpa harus ditambahi dengan sifat jelek yang kau tunjukan tadi." Nasehat wanita itu.

"kau ini sebenarnya memihak siapa eoh nona park?" kesal jongin

Yeoja di depannya mendelik kearah jongin. "margaku masih byun jika kau masih punya ingatan bagus, sajangnim." Balasnya ketus

"ya,,yaa,, dan ingatkan aku pula jika akhirnya kau juga akan mengganti margamu menjadi park mengikuti si tiang berjalan itu." Sahutnya acuh.

Yeoja itu memandang malas kearah jongin. "apapun katamu lah. Ini berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani. Tumpukan teratas adalah berkas baru dan sisanya adalah kesepakatan yang hanya tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu." Jelas si yeoja.

"arraseo.. araseo. Kau bisa kembali kemejamu nona park."

"ssshh,, kim jongin-ssi.." desisnya kesal.

Bukannya takut, senyuman jongin justru semakin melebar. "baiklah, baiklah. Aku masih sayang nyawa,eoh. Kau bisa kembali kemejamu byun baekhyun-ssi."

Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil baekhyun itupun meninggalkan ruangan kerja jongin dengan kesal. "selamat siang, sajangnim."

Setelah kepergian baekhyun, jongin kembali berkutat dengan berkas di mejanya. Wajah kesalnya yang sempat mereda saat kedatanga baekhyun perlahan muncul lagi. Ia mendesis kesal saat melihat salah satu bawahannya belum menyerahkan file yang seharusnya ia terima satu jam yang lalu.

Jongin mengambil telponnya lalu menghubungi bagian perencanaan. Terdenganr beberapa kali nada sambung di telponnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menyapaya. "yeo.."

Belum sempat orang itu menyapa dengan benar, jongin sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. "aku tak ingin mendengara banyak alasan. Yang aku mau file tentang kerja sama kita dengan Singtel segera ada di mejaku. Sekarang!" katanya galak

"aahh,,ne, algeseumnida sajangnim." Jawab si penerima telpon sambil terbata.

Jongin langsung menutup telponya tanpa berniat mendengarkan jawaban selanjutnya dari karyawannya.

"apa sebenarnya yang di kerjakannya! Apa dia pikir waktuku yang berharga harus aku habiskan hanya untuk menunggu kelambanannya, huh?"

Jongin menekan tombol telponnya sekali lagi. "baekhyun-ah,, kim dongchul dari bagain perencanaan sudah naik?" tanyanya.

"belum, sajangnim. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawabnya ramah.

"tsskk,, arraseo. Jika dia sudah datang segera perintahkan dia masuk. Aku harus mengurus hal lain setelah ini." Jawabnya dengan suara-lagi-lagi kesal

"ne, algeseumnida…" jawab baekhyun santai.

Jongin menutup telponnya keras. dia heran kenapa akhir-akir ini banyak sekali yang menyulut kemarahanya. Bukan hanya kolega bisnisnya saja tapi juga beberapa karyawannya yang sering membuatnya naik darah. Berapa kali mereka harus diingatkan kalau seorang kim jongin tidak pernah mentolerir keterlambatan dan ketidak sempurnaan.

Kerasnya kehiduapan masa lalu membuat pribadi dan sifatnya menjadi sekeras baja. Jongin lahir dari pasangan korea jepang yang dulunya tinggal di pinggiran kota. Kedua orang tuanya adalah petani sedangkan dua kakaknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah atas dan menengah sering sesekali membantu. Ia tak diizinkan membatu di ladang karena usianya yang masih kecil saat itu. Awalnya semu berjalan aik-baik saja, tapi sebuah kejadian tragis merenggut semua keluargannya sehingga hanya menyisakan ia seorang. Sebenarnya ia masih punya kakek dan nenek yang kaya di jepang, tapi karena sedari awal pernikahan orangtuanya tak mendapatkan restu keluarga dari pihak sang ibu, maka nama sang ibupun dicoret dari daftar pewaris.

Jongin kecil yang malang menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sebuah panti asuhan kecil tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dulu. Beruntung bagi jongin, ia memilki otak yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk studinya sejak sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi. Ia bahkan mendapatkan title masternya di jepang sebelum ia memulai berkarir di dunia bisnis yang sebenarnya.

Awal karirnya dimulai sekitar lima tahun lalu. Ia benar-benar menggunakan pengalaman kerja magangnya selama dua tahun dengan baik. Buktinya saat memulai bisnis ia sudah mampu mendirikan sebuah perusahann kecil di bidang telkomunikasi yang ia beri nama .

Kini sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Tak hanya satu atau dua melainkan sepuluh anak cabang perusahaan dibawah namanya melajahi beberapa bagian di benua asia hingga eropa. Bukan perkara muda mengaturnya maka dari ituah jongin sering uring-urinan jika anak buahnya mulai berulah. Oohh,, tak tahukah mereka seberapa berat beban yang ia tanggung di pundaknya sendirian.

"baekhyun-ah…" panggil jongin lagi lewat telponya.

"sudah ada satu orang yang naik keruangan anda sajangnim. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Jawab baekhyun sopan.

"tsskk,, mereka lamban seperti siput!" kesalnya sambil membanting telpon.

Disisi lain seorang yeoja Nampak gugup. Tangan mungilnya mendadak berkeringat dingin saat melihat pintu coklat betuliskan tinta kekemasan milik pimpinannya.

"hhuuhh,, tenang kyungsoo yaa.. kau hanya harus menyerahkan berkas ini dan menjelaskan semua detailnya pada bos besar itu. Tenang eoh…" katanya mencoba mengusir kecemasan tak beralasannya.

"bukankah seharusnya ini bagus eoh? Kapan lagi aku bisa menunjukan hasil kerjaku sendiri padanya. Selama ini kan hasil kerjaku selalu diatas namakan si dongchul?" batinnya.

"yaaa! Kau benar kyungsoo-yaa, kini tiba saatnya kau menunjukan siapa sebenarnya dirimu! Assaaa! Fighting do kyungsooooo!" kegugupannya perlahan berkurang setah beberapa saat. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu besar itu.

"tok…tok…"

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya cepat. "selamat siang sajangnim." Sapanya sesopan mungkin.

Sang bos besar bernama lengkap kim jongin itu mengangkat kepalnya dari tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya.

"siapa kau?" katanya dengan wajah heran.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sebelum mengenalkan dirinya. "nama saya do kyungsoo dari bagian perencanaan. Say…"

"kemana perginya kim dongchul? Kenapa kau yang mucul I hadapanku?" potong jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah melihat raut wajah tak bersahabat atasnya. "maaf sebelumnya sajangnim. Pak kim mendadak mendapatkan telpon dari seorang relasi bisnis yang meminta rapat mendadak. Beliau mengutus saya menggantikannya untuk mempresantasikan berkas ini." Jawab kyungsoo pelan.

"apa kau yakin bisa melakuakn tugasnya?" kata jongin sangsi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tentu saja, sajangnim. Kebetulan sayalah yang membuatnya."

Jongin memandang seksama yeoja yang berdiri di depannya. Oh, apa yang ia pakai di hari seterik ini? Stelan coklat panjang? Apa kau bercanda? Belum lagi kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung kecilnya. Rambut hitamnya ia kuncir asal. Astaga! semua yang menempel padanya membuat tampilanya seperti tikus got. Coklat, kumuh dan menjijikkan, tapi ini menurut kaca mata jongin tentu saja.

"lakukan apapun asal itu sesuai dengan hasil kerjamu. Aku mengawasimu!" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tentu saja sajangnim. Tapi sebelumnya bolehkah saya meminjam leptop anda?"

Jongin menyerahkan leptopnya ."lakukan dengan cepat, ingat waktuku sangat berharga."

Selagi kyungsoo menyiapkan presentasinya, jongin tanpa sadar kembali memperhatikan kyungsoo. Ia akui yeoja ini cukup cantik sebenarnya, kulitnya bersih dan matanya indah. Hanya stelan coklat dan dan dandanan awut-awutan itu yang membuat keindahan yeoja ini tersamar. Selintas fikiran melayang di otakknya saat membayangkan apa yang ada di balik stelan membosankan itu? Apakah isinya sama membosankannya dengan tampilan luar? Ataukah yeoja ini memiliki sebuah harta terpendam?

"astaga apa yang aku pikirkan?" jongin mengusap kepalanya saat menyadari kemana arah pikirannya melenceng.

"apakah saya bisa memulainya sajangnim."

Suara kyungsoo membuat fokus jongin kembali. "tentu, aku sudah menunggunya." Katanya berusaha tampak normal.

Presntasi kyungsoo berjalan lancar. Harus jongin akui yeoja ini cukup cerdas dan ide-idenya layak ia pertimbangkan. Belum lagi pembawaanya yang tenang sekaligus tegas semakin membuat jongin terkesan.

"aku menyukai idemu. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi. Tunggu kabar dariku." Putus jongin final.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "algesseumnida sajangnim."

Kyungsoo merapikan berkasnya kemudian mengembalikan laptop jongin.

"apakah ada hal lain yang ada butuhkan sajangnim?"

Jongin menggeleng. "tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi kau harus siap jika sewaktu-waktu aku memangilmu kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"kau boleh pergi." Sambung jongin.

"baiklah, sajangnim. Saya mohon pamit." Kata kyungsoo sopan.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Pupus sudah harapannya. Semua rencananya gagal.

"hhhhh,,, eothoke?" ia duduk di bangku taman. Ia menakup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan reaksi kekecewaan sang ibu nantinya.

Do kyungsoo, nama lengkap yeoja manis berusia 28 tahun itu. Lahir dari pasangan pegawai negeri yang berkehiduapn pas-pasan. Tapi semua itu tak menjadikan masa kecilnya tidak menyenagkan. Keluarganya adalah berkat terindah dari tuhan untuknya. Ayahnya adalah sosok ayah idaman dengan sifat dan perilaku yang hangat sekaligus konyol disaat yang bersamaan. Sang ibu adalah sosok ibu lembut, ramah dan penyabar. Dan adik lelakinya adalah sosok kecil yang selalu menjadi sahabat setianya. Tapi kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Sepeninggal ayahnya, kehidupan keluarga mereka menjadi sedikit berubah, meski mereka mencoba tegar namun sesekali mereka pernah bersedih untik ayahnya. Dan kesediha itu semakin bertambah setelah kematian mendadak sang adik yang berprofesi sebagai pilot. Adiknya beserrta istri dan bayi mereka yang baru lahir di nyatakn tewas dalam sebuah kecelakan. Belum selesai sampai disana, tuhan kembali menguji kesabaran kyungsoo dengan kabar kurang menyenangkan mengenai kesehatan ibunya. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, ibunya dinyatakan mengidap kanker. Segala upaya telah ia lakukan untuk kesembuhan ibunya namun semuanya masih sama saja, justru keadaan ibunya kian melemah.

Sampai suatu ketika ia duduk bersimpuh di depan ibunya dengan berderai airmata. Ia berjanji pada ibunya akan melakuakn apapun asalkan ibunya mau berobat. Ia hanya memiliki sang ibu apakah ia juga harus kehilangannya lagi?

"menikahlah, dan beri aku cucu." Kata sang ibu.

Tanpa banyak berfikir kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan ibunya. Dan ajaibnya sejak saat itu kesehatan sang ibu perlahan membaik. Keadaanya memang belum bisa di katakana baik, tapi setidaknya menurut dokter keinginan untuk hidup ibunya sedikit bertambah.

Kyungsoo menangis. Air mata yang selalu ia coba sembunyikan dari ibunya kini tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Ia sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bayanagn pernikahan indah bersama lelaki yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya harus buyar saat namja itu mendadak membatalkan pernikahan mereka saat semua rencana indah itu hanya mnenyisakan hitungan bulan. Lalu sekarang bagaimana cara ia memberikan cucu untuk ibunya sedangkan ayah untuk bayinya saja ia tak punya?

Pernah terlintas dalam otaknya untuk melakukan kencan semalam dengan pria bayaran, tapi otaknya masih waras untuk tidak melanjutkan ide gilanya. harapan terakhirnya adalah dengan proses bayi tabung. Tapi sekali lagi semua hanya tinggal rencana. Ia mendapat penolakan dari pihak rumah sakit untuk rencana bayi tabungnya. Pihak rumah sakit meminta dokumen pernikahan jika kyungsoo ingin melakukan proses bayi tabung, jika tidak ada dokumen tersebut pihak rumah sakit tak bsia mengabulkan permintaan kyungsoo.

"tuhan, kumohon berikan aku jalan." Kyungsoo sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

"sajangnim, jangan lupa untuk datang ke pesta malam ini!" baekhyun sekali lagi mengingatkan atasannya.

"kenapa aku harus datang kepesta konyol itu?" sahut jongin tak suka.

Baekhyun mendecih. "apa yang konyol, huh?"

"pesta dengan kostum? Apa kau pikIr kita ini anak SMA?" Jawab jongin.

"oh, ayolah kim jongin-ssi. Kita juga butuh sedikit hiburan untuk sedikit mengurangi beban pikiiran kami tuan besar!" ketus baekhyun.

"lalu kenapa juga kita harus memakai topeng?" sahut jongin

"topeng, membuat identitas kita tersamarkan. Sehingga kita sama-sama tak mengetahui siapa lawan bicara kita. Bukankah ini baik untukmu eoh? Kau bisa leluasa mendengarka keluhan karyawanmu tanpa mereka harus tahu. Kau juga bisa menjadikan acara ini sebagai ajang refleksi diri." Jelas baekhyun.

Jongin berfikir sebentar. Ia tahu semua perkataan baekhyun ada benarnya. Mungkin ia memang harus mencoba pesta ini. "kapan persisnya aku harus datang?"

"eh? Kau datang?" kaget baekhyun.

Jongin mendecih "bukankah katamu aku harus datang!"

Baekhyun tertawa sumbang. "heheheh.. baiklah, tuan pemarah. Kau harus datang malam ini tepat jam 8. Acaranya akan dimulai sekitar jam 9 dan topeng semua tamu undangan akan dibuka saat tengah malam.

"baiklah, aku mengerti."

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "eoh? Sudah saatnya aku pulang."

"cciihh,, apa kau pantas mengatakannya didepan atasanmu nona byun?"

Baekhyun tak mennaggapi omongan ketus jongin dengan hati. Ia justru tersenyum cantik lalu mengendikan bahunya acuh. "apapun katamu kim. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga, chanyeolo sudah menungguku dibawah. Daahhh, aku pergi."

Jongin tak pernah bisa marah pada yeoja mungil nan crewet itu. Byun baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang betah berada di sisinya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan cerewet membaut hidup jongin berwarna. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak di bangku kuliah, tapi satu hal yang jongin tahu, baekhyun tak menyukainya sebagai lelaki. Dia menganggap jongin sebatas sahabat sekaligus kakak tertua yang menyebalkan. Sedangkan bagi jongin baekhyun layaknya pelangi indah di suramnya badai kehiduapnnya. Hanya dengan baekhyunlah ia bisa sedikit mengendurka uratnya. Berbagi dan berkeluh kesah tanpa harus berfikir dua kali.

"ingat kim jongin! Jam 8 tepat! Datang atau kau mati!" ancamnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan jongin.

"tsskk,, araseo!"

"good! Aku pergi eoh! Selamat melam tuan besar." Katanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"hhhh… baiklah mari kita lihat pesta seperti apa yang kelini crewet itu agung-agungkan!"

Jongin mengemasi berkasnya lalu memesukkan beberapa lembar kedalam tas. Setelah merasa yakin ia beranjak dari ruangnnya dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

Acara malam ini di gelar diaula di kantor jongin. Ruangan yang biasanya terlihat membosankan disulap menjadi menakjubkan berkat dekorasi dari pihak penyelanggara. Di dalam ruangan sudah ada beberapa orang yang datang lengkap dengan berbagai jenis kostum yang mereka gunakan. Ada yang menggunakan gaun layaknya putrid-putri negri dongeng ada pula yang menggunakan kostum aneh dan mengerikan layaknya kartun maupun tokoh horror di serial terkenal dunia.

"halloo…! Apa kau kim dongchul..?" sapa seseorang dengan kostum teletabies berwarna hijau pada seorang dengan kostum chucky.

Yang di sapa tergelak melihat tampilan orang itu. "yak! Nam jidong! Kau .. ahahah.." keduanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Malam makin larut, satu persatu tamu undangan mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruangan,

"baekhyun-ah.." jongin menepuk bahu baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya.

Bakehyun menoleh dia menatap sebentar sosok di depannya. Dari suaranya ia yakin mengenal, tapi melihat tampilannya, eeuumm.. sebentar.

"kim jong in?" tanyanya ragu.

Namja itu mendecih. "apa kau masih harus bertanya?"

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya tak percaya, jongin yang biasanya berpenampilan rapi, tapi sekarang namja tampan itu berpenampilan layaknya pejuang romawi lengkap dengan tameng dan penutup kepala. Jangan lupakan lengan kekarnya yang biasanya terbalut kemeja klimis kini terekspos. Kulit tan dan otot keras jongin sungguh menggoda setiap mata.

"kau? Ini benar kau? Omoo,…. Ommoo.. jinjaa…! Yak! Neo..!" baekhyun menepuk beberapa kali lengan jongin gemas.

"yak! Hentikan pendek! Ini sakit!" keluh jongin.

"kau,, waahh..! daebaaak! Neo jinjja daebak!"baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"ya,, yaa..! hentikan kau membuatku malu bodoh!" decih jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan kehebohannya. "aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa berubah jadi seperti ini." Jujur baekhyun.

"tcchh,,," decih jongin.

Saat keduanya masih sibuk berdebat, pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sesosok yeoja berbalut gaun kebesaran putri bangsa mesir yang tersohor kecantikannya. Gaun putih ketat itu membalut tubuh indah si yeoja dan kepalnya diahiasi mahkota cantik yang bertengger di rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah.

"Cleopatra…" desis jongin

TBC

Ollaaaa…! Long time no see!

Yeoreobeeuunn, oraemaninji…! Apa kabarr!

Aku bawa lagi satu cerita, semoga pada suka yaaa,…

Yap, yang sudah baca minta komennya ya,

Gak pake lama, sampai jumpa di next chap ya.

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

Saat keduanya masih sibuk berdebat, pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sesosok yeoja berbalut gaun kebesaran putri bangsa mesir yang tersohor kecantikannya. Gaun putih ketat itu membalut tubuh indah si yeoja dan kepalnya diahiasi mahkota cantik yang bertengger di rambut hitamnya yang tergerai indah.

"Cleopatra…" desis jongin

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang saling bertentangan. Satu sisi dirinya ingin tapi sebagian hatinya melarang.

"aaiishhh,… molla.." katanya kesal.

"wae guraeyo, eoh?" nyonya do mendekati kyungsoo lalu mengelus surai hitam anaknya sayang.

"apa yang kau pusingkan chagi?" tambahnya.

kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah undangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Nyonya do menerima lalu membacanya.

"ini undangan pesta bukan?" mulainya

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

Kyungsoo mengehembuskan nafasnya berat. "eomma tahu kan aku tak suka pesta, keramaian dan sebagainya?" katanya malas

"oh, ayolah chagi. Kau masih muda. Sudah seharusnya kau menikmati masa mudamu dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Kau juga butuh bersenang-senang." Nasehatnya.

"tapi eomma…" kyungsoo merengek.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera bersiap,eoh?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi."haruskah?"

Sang ibu mengangguk mantap. "eoh.."

Melihat binar mata sang ibu yang tampak sangat beremangat akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menuruti saran ibunya kali ini. "keurae…."

Kyungsoo pergi kekamarnya untuk bersiap, tak lama kemudian dia sudah muncul di depan ibunya lengkap dengan kostum putri cantik mesir yang tersohor kemasyurannya.

Nyonya do yang tadinya asik menonton televisi di kejutkan dengan kemunculan anak gadisnya dari dalam kamar

"kyungsoo?" kata sang ibu setengah terkejut.

Kyungsoo menatap takut respon ibunya

"apa aku terlihat aneh?" sahut kyungsoo ragu.

"omo..omo…? ini benar kau chagi?" ulang ibunya sambil berjalan mendekati kyungsoo.

"eommaaaa.." kyungsoo merengek lagi.

"ommoo yepueeuudaa..! uri taal neomu yepeuda…" pekiknya senang.

"jeongmal?" sahut kyungso setengah hati. Jika ia mau jujur ia tak percaya apa kata ibunya karena menurutnya penampilanya kali ini sangat menggerikan.

Sang ibu mengangguk antusias. "eoh, jinnjayo!"

"kau terlihat sangat luar biasa. Astaga aku sampai tak mengenalimu." Tambah ibunya.

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "sukurlah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang eomma. Aku sudah terlambat."

"sebentar sayang, kau harus memakai parfum ini untuk menambah sempurna penampilanmu." Sang ibu menyemprotkan parfum beraroma lembut namun mengundang ketubuh kyungsoo.

"eomma, ini bukan miliku. Aaiiisshh,, " keluhnya

"tssskk,, kalau kau memakai parfummu yang biasa kau pakai tidak akan cocok dengan tampilanmu saat ini sayang. Sudah percaya pada eoma saja eoh. Kka.. sana pergi."ibu kyungsoo setengah mendorong tubuh putrinya keluar rumah.

"benar eomma tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?"

"eoh, lagipula aku juga akan pergi tidur setelah ini. Cepat sana pergi sebelum kau semakin terlambat."

"arraseo, nan kallke, annyeong eomma."

"eoh, annyeong…"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ragu menyusuri lorong kantornya yang Nampak riuh. Suara dentuman musik sudah terdengar bahkan dari area parkir yag berjarak cukup jauh sebenarnya.

"demi tuhan, ini berisik sekali." Keluh kyungsoo sambil terus berjalan.

Ia makin mengernyit saat seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"selamat datang"

Seseorang berpakaian layaknya Sebastian,(salah satu tokoh anime jepang) membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sopan lalu melenggang masuk dengan jatung berdebar.

Suara dentumaa music super keras menyapa gendang telinganya. Pengar dan pening langsung menyerang kepalanya. Awalnya ia merasa sedikit pusing kaibat kejutan itu namaun perlaha ia mulai beradaptasi. Leeat celah topeng emasnya ia melihat sekekliling ruangan. Penuh sesak dan tak beraturan.

Ia tak lagi bisa mengenali satupun wajah yang ada di depannya.

"astaga ini bencana" batinnya.

"haaaii!"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat. "kau bingung melihatnya bukan" katanya

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"aku juga, tapi itulah poin menariknya." Katanya sambil menyungingkan senyum

"eh..?" kyungsoo mengernyit tak paham

Si gadis bertopeng dan berkostum tingkerbell terkekeh kecil. "bayangkan kau bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan siapapun tanpa harus takut akan status atau jabatan. Apa itu tidak asik eoh?" katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "aahh,, keurae.."

"well, kenalkan sebelumnya aku tinkirbell..." katanya sambil tertawa kencang

Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan ajaib gadis di depannya ini.

"setidaknya sampai tengah malam nanti aku tinkerbel…" imbuhnya

"aku cleo.,," jawab kyungsoo pelan

Si gadis tinkerbell mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. "senang bertemu denganmu cleo,"

Kyungsoo menyambutnya hangat. "aku juga tink…"

"oke baiklah, sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu tapi seseorang di belakangku terus saja menatapku tajam." Tinkerbel mendekat kearah telinga kyungsoo.

"aku beritahu kau satu rahasia, namja di belakangku ini sudah mengincarmu sejak kau masuk tadi. Aku harap kau mau memberinya kesempatan. Yaahh,, setidaknya berilah ia waktu untuk berkenalan denganmu." Katanya sambil mengerling lucu.

Kyungsoo mengeleng bingung namuan mengangguk ragu setelahnya.

"assaa,, bagu sekali. Ya sudah aku tinggal eoh,," katanya lalu langsung meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan seorang namja berpakaian ala pejuang romawi kuno.

Demi tuhan, kyungsoo nyaris berteriak saat ia meliat siapa namja di depannya. Ia yakin pasti namja ini adalah kim jongin, bos besar yang beberapa jam yang lalu sempat beradu tegang dengannya.

"mati saja kau kyungsoo."

"haii.,,," kyungsoo melihat jongin mendekat dan menyapanya.

"hhaa,,,haaai.." sapa kyungsoo gagu.

Jongin semakin berjalan mendekatinya. "kau datang…" kata jongin lembut. Suara beratnya merambat masuk menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"eung..?" kyungsoo terlihat semakin bingung.

"tidak tahukah kau seudah berapa lama aku menunggumu wahai ratuku…" imbuh jongin

Hati kyungsoo makin tak karuan rasanya.

"siapa kau..?" jawab kyungsoo akhirnya.

"kau tak mengenaliku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng meskipun ia tahu benar siapa namja dibalik sosok ini.

"demi langit dan surga, kenapa kau bisa melupakanku wahai ratuku. Tidak kah cukup penantian seribu tahunku mencintai dan menunggumu?" jongin berbisik lembut di cuping telinga kyungsoo.

"eeuunng,,, aku tak mengerti,," jawab kyungsoo susah payah.

Jongin menarik kyungsoo kesudut ruangan yang sepi. Ia mengunci kyungsoo di pojok ruang tangga darurat.

"mark Anthony, pemujamu. Akulah itu ratuku. Masihkah kau tak mengingat aku wahai ratu pujaan hatiku." Kali ini jongin makin menambah aksi gilanya. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir kyungsoo yang langsung membuat mata si gadis membulat

"aku,, aku…." Sebelum kyungsoo sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya jongin lebih dulu menutup bibir tebal kyungsoo dengan jarinya. "ssttt… tak perlu banyak bicara sayangku. Aku tak butuh semua itu, yang aku butuhkan haya dirimu…" kata jongin gila.

"tap…"

"sstttt,,, lupakan masa lalu, kini kita bersama bukan,,,?" cegah jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedip bodoh.

"jika kau tak keberatan maukah kau pergi bersamaku ratuku?" ajak jongin

"kemana?" sahut kyungsoo

"kita pergi ketempat yang lebih pribadi. Aku tak mau orang lain menggangu momen kita bersama.

Kyungsoo diam dan langsung berpikir pajang. "astaga,, ini gila!" jerit suara hatinya.

"bolehkah,,," jongin mengulrkan tangannya kedepan.

Walau sedikit ragu, kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan jongin. "aku mau."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama jongin langsung menarik kyungsoo menuju ruangannya. Ruangan bernuansa elegan yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia datangi. Tapi kunjungan keduanya kai ini pastinya akan lain dari kunjngan pertamanya.

"masuklah, ini ruangan pribadiku."

"benarkah ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyungsoo kawatir.

Jongin tersenyum lembut di balik topengnya. "tentu, ratuku."

"mau wine?" tawar jongin

Kyungsoo menganguk. "boleh.."

Jongin mengambil wine simpannya di dalam lemari sekaligus gelasnya.

"aku tak yakin ini anggur terbaik, tapi setidaknya aku punya persembahan kecil untuk ratuku."

Jongin menuangkan wine keluaran tahun 1983 itu kedalam gelas lalu menyerahkan salah satunya ada kyungsoo.

"cheers…"

"cheers.."

Benar kata orang efek lakohol bisa merubah kecangungan menjadi keakraban, buktinya kini kungsoo tak lagi terlihat kaku, gadis yang biasanya selalu on track itu kini terlihat lebih liar dari biasanya.

"kau sangat pandai merayu wanita tuan.." kata kyungsoo setengah teller.

Jongin terkekeh "hanya kau yang akan aku rayu ratuku…"balas jongin

Kyungsoo tertawa lembut. "benarkah…?" katanya

Jongin mengagguk.

"kenapa? Kau tampan, mapan dan punya tubuh indah. Tidakkah di luar sana banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untukmu tuan?" tanya kyungsoo

"memang, tapi aku hanya menyukaimu saja, bagaimana eoh?" jawab jongin

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "aku sungguh merasa tersanjung tuan." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi jongin.

Jongin menakup tangan kyungsoo yanga ada di pipinya. "aku hanya menginginkamu ratuku…" katanya lembut lalu mengecup tangan mungil kyungsoo.

Sengatan listrik menjalar keseluruh tubuh kyungsoo. Kepalanya yang sudah pening akibat pengaruh alcohol semakin terasa berputar-putar.

Keduanya beradu pandang sejenak, dan entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua bibir mereka sudah berpagut mesra.

Jongin menciumnya dnegan lembut. Ia melumat kedua belahan bibir tebal kyunsoo pelan lalu menghisapnya sehinga membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat.

Kesempatan ini ia gunakan untk melesakkan lidah nakalnya menuju ronga mulut kyungsoo dan mengeksplor gua hangat gadis itu. Ia mengajak lidah amatir kyungsoo bertarung di dalamnya.

Si gadis yang buta sentuhan terengah tak berdaya sambil sesekali mengacak asal rambut belakang jongin yang ia jadikan pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

"eeuummhhh… aahhh…" kyungsoo mendesah akhirnya.

Jongin ingin melepas topeng kyungsoo tapi gadis itu mencegahnya. "jangan, "

"wae?"

"peraturanya kita akan membuka topeng saat tengah malam, ini masih belum waktunya," sahut kyungsoo.

Jongin ingin protes namun kata-katanya ia simpan, toh tak penting juga baginya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya lalau kembali mendekap kyungsoo. "tidak masalah, ratuku, aku sudah mengenalmu lama bukan…" katanya

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "hhmmm,,, gumamnya."

"jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?" kata jongin sambil menungingkan senyum nakal.

Tanpa menunggua waktu lama jongin menaikkan kyungsoo keatas meja kerjanya. Ia menyingkirkan tumpukan berkasnya begitu saja "aku tak bisa menahannya lagi,,,"

Ia kembali menciumi kyungsoo sembari tergesa melucuti gaun yang gadi itu kenakan

Pagutan liar dan erangan itu semakin menjadi. Kyungsoo sadar ini salah namun nafsunya sudah menutupi akal sehat di otaknya. "masa bodoh…" akhirnya

Jongin menaikkan satu kaki kyungsoo kepundaknya sebelum memposisikan kejantanannya kedepan kewanitaan kyungsoo. "terima aku ratuku…" katanya sebelum melesakkan senjata kebanggannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang keras. Ini sakit, benar-benar sakit.

"apppoo,, hikss,, appo,,," rengeknya

Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat respon kyungsoo, di tambah lagi dengan adanya darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu.

"kau? Astaga ini yang pertama untukmu?" katanya panik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"maafkan aku, aku tak tahu sungguh…" sesalnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu meraih pipi jongin. "gwaenchana, bukankah katamu kau sudah lama menungguku? Ini hadiah untukmu. Kesetianmu kubalas dengan ini…"

Jongin mengecup keining kyungsoo lembut. "terima kasih ratuku,,,"

"bisakalah kau bergerak, ini mulai terasa sakit.." sela kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk lalu memulai aksinya. Awalnya ia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan sebelum kemudian temponya semakin cepat.

"aahh,, ,,aahh.. ini,, ahhh.. nikmat.." erang kyungsoo sambil mencakar punggung jongin.

"kau,, eummhh,, sempit,, oohb fuck,,," jawab jongin

Keduanya bertahan selama beberapa sesi hingga akhitrnya ambruk saling menindih di kursi sofa,

"kau hebat…" puji jongin sambil menegecup bibir tebal kyungsoo.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum. "kaujuga…"

Kedeuanya tersenyum bersama.

"aku akan memakai bajuku sebentar, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, eoh?" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "ok.."

Jongin beranjak dari posisi nikmatnya dan melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sepeninggal namja itu kyungsoo mendadak tersadar. Otaknya yang semula bebal kini berangusr benar. "semuanya akan kacau jika jongin tahu cleo adalah kyungsoo." Pikirnya.

"aku tak boleh sampai ketahuan, aku harus segera pergi" kyungsoo berdiri tanpa menghiraukan rasa perih dan ngilu yang menderanya. Ia menyambar semua bajunya lalu memakainya asal dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan jongin.

"ratuku,,," panggil jongin yang sudah kembali segar setelah sesi mandinya."

Tak ada sahutan. "ratuku…" pangiilnya lagi.

Namun masih nihil…

Jongin panik, ia bergegas keluar dan tak mendapati ratu hatinya tak ada lagi bersamanya.

"ratuku, dimana kau?"

Dia mencarai kesekeliling ruangannya sembari berharab si gadis ada disalah satu sudutnya, namun hasilnya tidak gadis itu menghilang. Ratunya menghilang.

"kau meninggalkanku lagi ratuku…."

TBC

OLAAA,, SUDAH BERAPA LAMA SAYA MENGHILANG…?

Map ya kawan, aku updatenya lammaaaaa pake banggeeeet pula.

Eheh,, mian ini acara lagi padet saoloohh, suer deeehh..

Aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat para readers setia yang sellau dukung semua karya aku, juga buat para kritikus yang ada di kolom repiu aku, well aku sadar masih bannyaaaaak sekali typo yang aku buat. Tapi aku mohon pengertiannya aku nulis hanya sekali and no edit. Kalu ada typo ya maaap kan akyeeeuuu yeeeuuuu..

Last but not least, di tunggu lagi repiunya. Dan selanjutnya semoga next cap gak akan semolor ini chap

See yaaa gaes…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	3. Chapter 3

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

Sepeninggal namja itu kyungsoo mendadak tersadar. Otaknya yang semula bebal kini berangusr benar. "semuanya akan kacau jika jongin tahu cleo adalah kyungsoo." Pikirnya.

"aku tak boleh sampai ketahuan, aku harus segera pergi" kyungsoo berdiri tanpa menghiraukan rasa perih dan ngilu yang menderanya. Ia menyambar semua bajunya lalu memakainya asal dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan jongin.

"ratuku,,," panggil jongin yang sudah kembali segar setelah sesi mandinya."

Tak ada sahutan. "ratuku…" pangiilnya lagi.

Namun masih nihil…

Jongin panik, ia bergegas keluar dan tak mendapati ratu hatinya tak ada lagi bersamanya.

"ratuku, dimana kau?"

Dia mencarai kesekeliling ruangannya sembari berharab si gadis ada disalah satu sudutnya, namun hasilnya tidak gadis itu menghilang. Ratunya menghilang.

"kau meninggalkanku lagi ratuku…."

.

.

.

Chapter three…

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak malam panas yang kyungsoo habiskan dengan atasan seksinya itu. Dia benar-benar putar otak ekstra keras untuk sebisa mungkin menghindar darinya. Usahanya berjalan cukup berhasil hingga hari ini namun petaka itu hadir satu jam lalu tepatnya saat kepala bagian perencanaan menemuinya. Awalnya ia tak mengerti akan kunjungan namja yang terkenal pendiam itu ke mejanya tapi semua segera terjawab berkat penjelasan singkat darinya.

"kau yang harus mendampingi sajangnim ke London karena kaulah pengkonsep utama tender dengan singtel" begitu terangnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, oh ayolah demi tuhan ia bahkan tak sanggup berdekatan dengan seorang kim jongin dalam radius 100 meter tapi sekarang dia harus menghabiskan satu minggu full bersama.

"sebenarnya apa dosaku tuhaaannn.." ratapnya sedih.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat berkali kali sehingga membuat seorang temannya menatap prihatin. "apa kau baik kyungie." Katanya

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu tersenyum tipis. "gwaenchana, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab kyungsoo.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar, aku lihat kau belum istirahat sejak tadi." Sarannya.

"eung, arraseo mnnie eonnie." Kyungsoo berdiri dari mejanya dan berniat ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang terus meronta.

Baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam lift,saat seorang yeoja mungil nan cantik yang ia tahu adalah sekretaris pribadi kim jongin memanggilnya kencang.

"astaga.. hos,, hosshh.. hosshh.." si yeoja cantik terengah sambil memegangi dadanya yang serasa sesak.

"kau,, hahh,, haahh.. astaga… aku lelah.." kartanya lucu.

"kau mencariku?"kata kyungsoo bodoh

Si mungil mengernyit "tentu saja, untuk apa aku mengejarmu kalau aku tak membutuhkanmu kyungsoo-ssi." Sungutnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk. "eung, ada apa ada mencari saya baekhyun-ssi."

"sebentar,, aduuh,,,,nafasku rasanya hampir putus."

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "aku tadi sudah keruanganmu tapi katanya kau baru saja pergi, jadi aku mengejarmu kemari." Jelasnya.

"aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari kim sajangnim padamu." Sambungnya.

"kim sajangnim?" beo kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "ne, dia memintamu segra menemuinya hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk" baiklah, saya akan kesana sebentar lagi baekhyun-ssi. "

Baekhyun mengangguk "baiklah, aku harap kau segera kesana, karena kau tahu sendiri bukan tempramen sajangnim tentang karyawa yang membuatnya menunggu."

"ne..?" jawab kyungsoo

"ok baiklah, " baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mulanya berniat ke kantin urung melaksanakan niatnya berkat peringatan baekhuun barusan. Ia putar arah kembali menuju kantor dan berjalan setengah tergesa menuju ruangan jongin yang sialnya ada di ujung paling atas gedung bertingakat ini.

Selama perjalanan tak hentinya kyungsoo berdoa pada tuhan agar ia tak melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat jongin sampai mengenalinya.

"aku mohon tuhan jaga aku kali ini saja…" mohonya sungguh.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berani mengetuk pintu kecoklatan yang bertuliskan nama atasannya.

"took… took…"

"permisi sajangnim…" kata kyungsoo senormal mungkin.

Jongin yang tadinya menunduk menatap layar Ipadnya mendongak kearah kyungsoo. "oh, kau bagian perencanaan bukan?" katanya santai

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ne, sajangnim, saya do kyungsoo dari bagian perencannaan."

Jongin memandang kyungsoo cepat, di matanya gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya, lusuh, berantakan dan tak menarik ditambah setelan coklat itu lagi yang menempel di tubuhnya. "demi tuhan apa dia takpernah tahu apa yang disebut perkembangan mode?" batinnya.

"masuklah," perintah jongin

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah meja jongin lalu dudk tepat di depannya.

"aku tak akan banyak basa-basi padamu, kau tentu sudah tahu alasan aku memanggilmu bukan?" tanya jongin to the point

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ne, sajangnim."

"bagus, itu tandanya aku tak perlu lagi mengulang penjelasan panjang padamu." Katanya

Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati saat mendengar nada apatis jongin. "ne, sajangnim."

"seperti kau tahu kita akan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu minggu di London, apa kau sudah siap dengan semua konsep yang akan kau sampaikan padaku dan calon client kita?" tanya jongin.

"kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "ne, sajangnim. Secara garis besar saya sudah memiliki konsep yang akan saya presentasikan. Saya hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyempurnakannya." Jelasnya.

Kali ini giliran jongin yang mengangguk lalu menyodorkan ipadnya. "tunjukan "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tak lama gadis itu berkutat dengan I pad milik jongin. Selama kyungsoo asik dengan konsepnya jongin gunakan waktu itu untuk mengamati wajah kyungsoo. Di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini jongin baru menyadari kalau gadis yang sellau dihinanya ini ternyata memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan bersih wakahnya bulat dan pipinya sedikit gembil namun itu justru membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat lucu dimata jongin belum lagi mata bulat dnegan bulu mata lebat yang senantiasa berkedip pelan mana kala mata itu mulai lelah.

Terakih, jongin menatap bibir heart shape kyungsoo yang sepintas mengingatkannya pada sosok misterius yang sudah lama ia cari. "mungkinkah?" gumannya tanpa sadar

"ne, sajangnim?" kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh kearah jongin yang langsung membuat namja itu kelabakan.

Jongin mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirya mampu bersuara. "ah, tidak. Lanjutkan kerjamu."

"ne, sajangnim.." kyungsoo kembali bekerja tanpa merasa curiga.

"apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Dia? Ratuku? Hah.. aku pasti sudah lelah" batinya

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali konsep kasar itu kepada jongin. "secara garis besar seperti ini sajangnim, jika anda ingin konsep yang lebih layak, saya bisa mengerjakannya segera."

Jongin menerima pekerjaan kyungsoo lalu memeriksaya. Tak salah ia memilih kyungsoo karena dari hasil pengamatannya, gadis ini cukup bisa di andalkan.

"aku suka konsepmu. Baiklah, aku menunggu hasil yang lebih baik dari ini besok pagi." Kata jongin

"ne, algeseumnida sajangnim." Jawab kyungsoo.

"ahh,, dan satu lagi. Mulai besok kau harus mendampingiku sampai sebelum kita berangkat ke London."

Kyungsoo hampir saya berteriak kaget jika saja ia tak ingat sedang berada dimana ia sekarang. "ne..?"

"ah, aku melupakan satu hal, aku memintamu secara langsung untuk menggantikan nona byun yang harus izin beberapa waktu." Jelas jongin santai.

Kyungsoo msih terlihat tak tak mengerti. "kenapa saya sajangnim?" tanya kyungsoo

"karena kebetulan kau yang akan terus bersama denganku sampai minggu depan, jadi aku piker sekalian saja." Jelasnya santai.

"heoooll?" maki kyungsoo dongkol.

"apa kau keberatan?" tanya jongin

"eung,, ahh,, itu.." kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Sejujrnya ia binngung tapi ia bisa apa?

"kyungsoo-sii.." panggil jongin

"ne, sajangnim, itu,, saya,,eung bukan begitu maksud saya sajangnim. Tapi saya tidak tahu apakah saya bisa mengantikan tugas nona byun. Saya takut saya justru akan menggacau karena saya belum terlalu lama bekerja disini sajangnim." Jawabnya jujur.

Jongin melihat tingkah jujur kyungsoo seksama, ia tak habis fikir kenapa di dunia yang serba palsu ini masih ada sosok seperti kyungsoo, sosok polos dan apa adanya. Satu lagi nilai plus gadis ini di matanya.

"aku tahu, ini bukan tugas yang mudah. Tapi aku tahu kau mampu. " jawab jongin

"aku sudah melihat hasil kerjamu sejauh ini, kyungsoo-ssi. Dan aku yakin kau bisa membantuku. Setidaknya sampai nona byun kembali dari bulan madunya."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang bulat sempurna. "nona byun akan menikah?"

Jongin mengangguk. "seperti ituah yang ia katakana padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, bisakah aku mengandalkanmu?" tanya jongin ulang.

Kyungsoo sempat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kikuk" saya akan mencobanya sajangnim.

Jongin mengulas senyum sekilas "bagus," katanya

Senyum, kim jongi tersenyum? Oh apakah dia tidak sedang bermimpi? Demi tuhan senyum itu sungguh indah. Meski hanya sekilas tapi kyungsoo masih ingat benar dengan lengkungan indah itu. Keindahan sekejap yang mampu mengacaukan kerja jantungnya.

"kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu," sambung jongin

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan jongin. Baru saat ia meninggalkan ruangan jongin ia bisa kembali bernafas normal. Dia bersandar ke pintu dengan kaki lemas.

"tuhan,,, tuhaannn,, cobaan apa lagi untukku?"

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali kyungsoo sudah tampak siap dengan segala konsep yang akan ia tunjukkan pada jongin. Meski ia sedikit canggung tapi ia masih mencoba untuk tetap professional. Kenangannya bersama jongin tak akan mempengaruhi kinerjanya, begitulah setidaknya yang ia coba terapkan pada dirinya.

Jam masih menunjukan angka 8 tapi kyungsoo sudah tampak siap di ruangan baekhyun yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi ruangan kerjanya.

Jongin baru menunjukan batag hidungnya jam Sembilan dan langsung meminta kyungsoo untuk ikut keruangannya.

"selamat pagi sajangnim, saya akan menyampaikan jadwal anda pagi ini." Dengan lancar kyungsoo membacakan rentetan jadwal yang harus jongin lakukan sehari ini.

"baiklah, aku mengerti, sugohesso, kyungsoo-ssi." Katanya ramah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, "gamsahamnida, sajangnim."

"ah, sudahkah kau menyelesaikan konsepmu?" tanya jongin

"ne, sajangnim."

"oke, aku akan memeriksanya setelah aku menyelesaikan tumpukan berkas ini." Katanya jenaka.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi jongin yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. "ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu sajangnim?"

"untuk saaat ini tidak, kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." Kata jongin.

"ne, sajangnim."

Kyungsoo kembali keruanganya lalu memulai tugas pertamanya , sulit memang tapi bukan tidak mungkin untuk ia jalani. sesuai dengan arahan baekhyun sebelumnya perlahan kyungsoo mulai mangerti tugas apa yang harus ia utamakan lebih dulu.

Telpon di atas mejanya berdering, "hallo, selamat siang."

"siang kyungsoo, temani aku menemui klien siang ini. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku, bisa?" suara jongin terdengar tak lama.

"ne, sajangnim, saya akan berusaha membantu semampu saya."

"bagus, berispalah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"ne, sajangnim…"

Benar saja, tak lama kemudia jongin terlihat keluar dari ruangannya dan kangsung menuju meja kerja baekhyun yang terletak tepat di depan ruangannya.

"sudah siap?" panggil jongin

"ne, sajangnim."

Kyungsoo meraih tasnya lalu mengikuti langkah jongin. Hari ini sesuai dengan saran ibunya, kyungsoo sedikit merubah penampilannya, ia tak lagi memakai stelan berwarna coklat kusam membosankan yang biasanya melekat di tubuhnya. Kali ini ia tampil lebih segar dengan hanya mengenakan blouse putih tulang yang ia padukan dengan celaa panjang berpotongan lurus yang mebuat bentuk kakinya lebih terlihat idah.

Semua itu tak luput dari pandangan jongin, ia sedikit terkejut sebenarnya saat melihat penampilan kyungsoo pagi tadi, jujur ia katakan kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Mobil mereka memasuki pelataran hotel ternama korea, jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan lobbi dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas parkir. Kyungsoo dan jongin berjalan berjalan beriringan menuju lobi dimana dua orang sudah Nampak menunggu mereka.

"hello, sir, I'm sorry for making you wait for us." Sapa jongin sambil menjabat tangan clientnya ramah

"no problem, mister Kim." Sahutnya

Pertemuan yang membahas tentang kelanjutan kesepakatan kerja perusahaan jongin dengan salah satu perusahhan di spanyol berjalan dengan mulus. Semua itu terjadi berkat kyungsoo yang secara ajaibnya menguasai bahasa spanyol sehingga membuat rekan kerja jongin senang bukan main karena tak perlu sungkan menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka untuk berkomunikasi,

"senang sekali bisa mengenal anda nona do," kata piere namja tampan yang Nampak sekali menmandang kagum pada kyungsoo sejak awal.

"senang bisa melakuaknnya untuk anda tuan," jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum cantik

Mereka semua berjabat tangan sebelum saling berpamitan.

"kau memberiku kejutan kyungsoo-ssi." Kata jongin yang kini sedang menyetir mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin. "maksud anda?"

"aku tak pernah tau kau menguasai bahasa spanyol? Kapan kau belajar?"

"ahhh,, saat saya masih kuliah saya sering mengikuti kelas bahasa asing sajangnim, jadi saya sedikit banyak menguasai bebrapa bahasa. prancis spanyol german dan sedikit belanda. Saya juga pernah belajar bahasa jeapang tapi belum sampai sempat menuntaskannya sampai akhir."

"wah,, kau sungguh belaja semua itu?"

Kyungsoo mengnagguk, "saya menyukai bahasa, entahlah rasanya saya selalu dibuat penasaran mengapa ornag-orang dai berbagai Negara menyebutkan sebuah benda yang sama tapi menggunakan berbagai istilah yang mulanya terdengar aneh di telinga saya. Saya ingat saat itu saya menanyakan pada ibu saya mengapa orang di dalam televise menyebut susu dalam bahasa yang aneh, lalu kemudian ibu saya membelikan saya sebuah buku kamus bahsa inggris bergambar untuk saya."

"dari sanalah, saya mulai mempelajari sendri bahasa inggris dengan hanya bermodalkan sebuah buku kecil yang hingga saat ini masih saya simpan sebagai kenangan."

Jongin melihat binar bahagia di mata kyungsoo saat bercerita. Semakin ia dekat dengan gadis ini, semakin ia tahu bahwa di balik tubuh mungil itu banyak sekali kejutan-kejutan yang ia tawarkan. Entah apa lagi yang akan ia tunjukkan padanya kelak. Tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gadis mungilnya ini.

TBC

OLAAAAA! AAK baLIK LAGI,,,!

Apa kabar kalian semua ? oh iya meskipun terlambat, aku mo ngucapin happy birthday buat my lovely bias, park chanyeol, semoga selalu sehat, sukses dan selalu dalam lindungan tuhan, amiiiinn.

Buat semua yang udah repiu aku ucapin makasih bangaet dan untuk silent aku juga makasih karena mau baca cerita aku yang aneh bin sarap ini.

Weeeellll,, cukuup sekian cuap cuap ala saya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	4. Chapter 4

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

Jongin melihat binar bahagia di mata kyungsoo saat bercerita. Semakin ia dekat dengan gadis ini, semakin ia tahu bahwa di balik tubuh mungil itu banyak sekali kejutan-kejutan yang ia tawarkan. Entah apa lagi yang akan ia tunjukkan padanya kelak. Tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gadis mungilnya ini.

.

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR BEGIN….

Sudah hampir seminggu jongin menghabiskan waktunya bersama asisten barunya di London, selama itu pula ia mulai menyadari bahwa sosok kyungsoo yang dulu dia lihat pertama kali sangat jauh berbeda dengan sosok gadis cantik nan menawan yang selalu menemani harinya kini. Kyungsoo seolah melenyapkan sosoknya yang dulu terlihat lusuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih segar dan terbuka. Ia juga semakin pandai berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis yang nota bene adalah parten kerja jongin. Awalnya jongin merasa itu semua wajar, namun perlahan ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya saat melihat tawa lepas kyungsoo saat gadis itu berbicara dengan jose, lelaki spanyol yang sialnya adalah klien utamanya.

"kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan jose.." kata jongin ketika mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandara.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin. "kami dekat hanya untuk keperluan bisnis sajangnim," jawabnya.

"aku tidak memepermasalahkan jika kalian ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian asal itu tidak mempengaruhi kontrak kerjaku dengan perusahannya." Jawab jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, kenapa bos besarnya ini sampai berpikiran dia menjalin hubungan dengan jose? Apa ada yang salah di otak bosnya. Kyungsoo hampir saja membalas omongan jongin sebelum namja itu memotong lebih dulu.

"kita sampai."

Kyungsoo mencebik kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya eoh? Kadang jongin terlihat manis padanya tapi tak jarang juga ia berubah menjadi atasan super crewet yang siap kapanpun menenggelamkanmu dalam tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan satu malam sekaligus. Ingin rasanya kyungsoo memukul kepala namja itu sampai puas, tapi tentu saja ia urungkan niatnya karena ia ingat ia masih butuh uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya kelak.

Kyungsoo masih setia mengekor jongin bahkan ia rela diseret menuju food court saat bosnya mendadak ingin makan lasagna,

"duduk!" katanya penuh penekanan.

Kalian tentu tahu, sebagai bawahan yang nasipnya ada di tangan jongin kyungsoo sudah selayaknya menurut perintah. Layaknya anak kecil kyungsoo duduk di depan jongin yang terlihat sangat lahap menyantap makanan khas italia itu.

"pelan-pelan sajangnim, anda bisa tersedak.." kata kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat cara makan jongin yang berantakan.

"astaga,,, ini lezat…" katanya saat ia berhasil menghabiskan dua porsi besar lasagna.

Kyungsoo nyaris terkikik bila saja ia tak ingat yang ia tertawakan siapa, " apa ada yang ingin anda makan lagi, sajangnim?" katanya senormal mungkin.

Namja itu menggeleng, "ani, kita harus segera naik pesawat, kajja!"

Perjalanan London korea tidaklah singkat, maka mereka memafaatkan waktu itu untuk beristirahat, tepat jam delapan malam pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat sempurna di badara gimpo, seoul.

"kau bisa istirahat sehari lagi sebelum masuk kantor." Kata jongin sbelum ia menaiki mobil yang menjemputnya,

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat, "ne, gamsahamnida, sajangnim."

"berikan laporanmu saat kau masuk, araseo?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "algesumnida."

"baiklah, sampai jumpa di kantor."

"ne, sajangnim." Jawab kyungsoo.

.

.

Sesuai perintah jongin sebelumnya kyungsoo masuk kerja sehari setelah kepulanganya. Sebenarnya jika ia boleh jujur ia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Namun seperti kita semua tahu, kyungsoo bukanlah gadis manja yang akan menyerah pada penyakit. Ibunya sudah mengatakan untuk menambil satu hari libur lagi, tapi bukan kyungsoo namnaya kalau dia tak bersikeras.

"gwaenchana?" salah seorang staff yang bekerja denganya dibagian perencanaan dulu menatapnya khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "gwaenchana, aku mungkin hanya jetlag."

"seharsunya kau mengambil cuti sehari lagi kyungsoo-ssi, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Katanya.

"kkojongma, ah aku harus naik lift sekarang, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, sampai jumpa miryeo-ssi." jawab kyungsoo

Di dalam lift yang kosong kyungsoo bersandar di pojok sambil berusaha menahan rasa pusing dan mual yang ia rasakan.

"hhuufftt,, jangan manja kyungsoo-ya, kau harus kuat!" ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

Triiing..

Pintu lift terbuka, kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, ia menocba tetap focus berjalan walau dengan pandangan nyaris buram. Beruntung ia berhasil mencapai mejanya dengan selamat.

"kerja bagus, kyungsoo-ya!" monolognya.

Tak lama, jongin datang dan langsung memanggilnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah paham langsung mengikuti jongin sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang jongin minta sebelumnya. Ia meletkakan berkas itu diatas meja jongin sambil menunggu reaksi jongin pada hasil kerjanya.

Jongin memeriksa berkas itu dengan teliti, satu persatu.

"ada beberapa hal kecil yang harus kau perbaiki sebelum kau mengirimkan lagi berkas ini kepada klien kita, aku sudah menandai bagian mana saja itu dan sisanya aku akan menandatanganinya sekarang. Kau bisa lagsung menyerakan berkas yang sudah aku tanda tangani kepada bagian yang berwenang, arraseo."

Hening..

Jongin mengernyit saat ia tak mendengar sahutan dari kyungsoo. "kau…" jongin mendongak

"gwaenchana?" alih-alih melanjutkan kalimatnya jongin justru terlihat terkejut melihat kyungsoo berdiri di hadapnnya sambil meegang kepala dan wajah sepucat mayat.

"ya,, kau sakit?" jongin berdiri dari kursinya cepat lalu meraih kyungsoo dan memapahnya menuju sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

"kau sakit?" ulangnya

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "animnida, mungkin saya masih jetlag sajangnim." Jawabnya lemah.

"apapun alasannya, kau tak terlihat baik sekarang. Astaga kyungsoo kau seharunya mengatakan padaku kalu kau sedang sakit. Aku tak akan memecatmu hanya gara-gara kau sakit. Ck,," kesal jongin

"tapi sajangnim sudah berpesan untuk menyerahkan semua berkas hari ini." Bantah kyungsoo.

Jongin mendecih lagi. "cckkckkc,, sebenarnya kau paham teknologi tidak hah! Kau kan bisa mengirimkanya lewat email. Astaga,,,"

Kyungsoo makin menundukkan wajahnya, bentakan jongin makin membuat kepalnya pusing tak karuan belum lagi perutnya yang terasa sangat mual.

"hoeek,,,"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menahan mualnya. "ya tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"yak,,! Kau kenapa? Kau mau kuantar kedokter?" panik jongin.

Kyungsoo menolak. "animnida,"

"ckk! Kau ini keras kepala sekali eoh! Sudah seperti ini masih saja bertahan! Sudah kalau kau tidak mau akau panggilkan dokter kau harus istirahat disini."

Kyungsoo sudah ingin membantah namun ia kalah cepat dengan atasannya "ck! Tidur atau kukirim kau kekamar rumah sakit!" tegasnya.

Merasa semua usahanya akan sia-sia, kyungsoo memilih diam dan menuruti kemauan jongin. Ia berbaring di sofa dan memjamkan matanya.

"aku akan mengambilkan teh untukmu."

Kyungsoo tak menyahut, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Tak berapa lama ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya perlahan

"minumlah.." suara berat jongi terdengar samar-samar di telingan kyungsoo.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, "gamsahamnida, sajangnim." Katanya saat menerima secangkir teh dari jongin.

"kau sudah makan?" tanya jongin

Kyungsoo mengeleng. " perut saya terasa sangat mual saat menghirup bau masakan ibu saya tadi pagi, jadi saya berangkat tanpa sarapan.

"astaga, kau ini.! Ayo aku antar kau kedokter saja. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Aku tak mau terjadi masalah." Kukuh kai

"tidak perlu sajangnim, saja baik-baik saja." Bantahnya.

Jongin memutar matanya malas, "berhenti membantahku kyungsoo-ya! Kau sedang tidak sehat!" kesal jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, lagi. "ne, sajangnim."

"pokoknya aku tak ingin kau membantah, ikut aku kedokter sekarang!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin membantu kyungsoo berdiri dan memapah gadis itu menuju mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak pasang mata yang memandang takjub pemandangan di hadapan mereka, oh ayolah bos besar mereka yang terkenal sebagai sosok dingin nyaris tanpa perasaan bisa telihat begitu telaten memapah kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat tidak baik.

"kau masih kuat? Apa perlu aku mengendongmu?" katanya jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "animnida…"

"yasudah, ayo jalan.."

Jongin segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk kyungsoo dan memabantu gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang. Kyungsoo bersandar lemah dengan mata terpejam erat. Setelah yakin kyungsoo aman di tempatnya jongin memutar langkah kearah kemudi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah ada di pelataran rumah sakit yang nampak ramai. Jongin berniat membangunkan kyungsoo yang tertidur, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tak tega melihatnya alhasil ia memutuskan untuk menggendong kyungsoo ke unit gawat darurat.

"siapa saja tolong..!" serunya

Beberapa paramedis langsung mengambil alih tubuh lemah kyungsoo, menempatkannya pada ranjang yang sudah tersedia dan segera melakukan tindakan.

Jongin bediri cemas di dekat kyungsoo. Entahlah rasanya hatinya begitu tak rela melihat tubuh lemah kyungsoo yang terbaring tak berdaya disana. Selama beberapa menit dokter memeriksa kyungsoo.

Seorang dokter menghampirinya. "bagaimana keadaanya, uisa?" kata jongin cepat

"anda suaminya?" jawab si dokter

"ne,,?" bingung jongin

"aku tahu kau pasti sangat panik melihat kondisinya, aku yakin kalian juga pasti belum menyadari apa yang terjadi" imbuh si dokter yang semakin membuat jongin tak mengerti.

"maksud anda?"

Dokter itu menepuk bahu jongin beberapa kali. "selamat tuan. Istri anda hamil."

jongin menatap dokter itu bingung. "hhaamil?" ulangnya.

Dokter itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "ne, tuan. Usia kehamilan yang masih muda biasanya sangat berpengaruh pada kondisi calon ibu. Istri anda pusing dan mual bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"itu adalah beberapa gejala awal kehamilan. Kedepannya masih akan banyak lagi tantangan yang harus kalian hadapi. Saranku berusahanlah untuk selalu bersama istri anda. Beri dia dukungan dan jangan sampai anda membuatnya stress karena akan langsung berpengaruh pada janinnya." Jelas dokter.

"tap,,tapi.. benarkah dia hamil?"

"ne, tuan! Aku sudah memriksanya. Istri anda positif hamil. Aku tahu kau pasti sedikit terkejut. Ini kehamilan pertamanya bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk ragu.

"ahahahah.,,,, aku juga pernah mengalaminya dulu. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Rasanya sungguh tak dapat di percaya. Ada sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan tumbuh di perut pasangan kita. Calon anak kita, buah cinta kita. Tanda pada dunia akan kesucian cinta yang telah terbina."

"sekali lagi selamat, tuan.! Ahh,, sebaiknya anda segera menemani istri anda. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sadar.

"berapa usia kandunganya?"

"aku perkirakan usianya sekitar dua bulan, jika kalian ingin mengetahui usia bayi kalian lebih detail aku sarankan kalian mengunjungi bagian kandungan."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "ne, gamsahamnida uisanim."

Jongin berjalan kearah kyungsoo sambil terus berfikir. "hamil? Gadis ini hamil?"

Ia memadang raut damai wajah kyungsoo yang terlelap. Pikiran kalutnya mendadak sirna saat melihat wajah damainya. Jongin membelai lembut rambut kyungsoo. "sekali lagi kau memberiku kejutan." Katanya lirih.

Kyungsoo bergerak kecil lalu perlahan membuka matanya. "sajangnim…" katanya lemah.

"apa yang kau rasakan? Masih merasa pusing? Mual?" katanya

"sudah lebih baik." Jawab kyungsoo

Jongin membelai lagi kepala kyungsoo. "kau membuatku takut tadi."

"jeoseonghamnida.." jawab kyungsoo menyesal.

"sudahlah, bukan masalah. Kata dokter jika kau usah merasa lebih baik kau bisa pulang. Tunggu sebentar disini ne, aku akan mengambil obatmu."

"saya bisa melakukaya sendiri nanti, sajangnim." Tolak kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang sengit kearah kyungsoo. "jangan membantahku! Diam dan istirahat saja. Berani kau turunkan kakimu sebelum aku datang aku akan memecatmu, arraseo!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar sebelum mengangguk, "ne, sajangnim."

.

.

Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar kyungsoo pulang, setelah akhirnya dokter mengizinkanya pulang.

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau menemaniku makan?" jongin menoleh kerah kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih segar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "ne, sajangnim."

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok kesebuah restaurant. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraan, jongin membantu kyungsoo keluar dan menggadeng gadis itu sampai kedalam. Mereka mengambil tempat yang sedikit kedalam karena jongin tak suka dengan keramaian.

"aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?" tanya jongin

"gwaenchana, sajangnim." Jawab kyungsoo.

Tak ingin merasa bosan menunggu, kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk sekedar mengalihkan dirinya. Saat sedang asik dengan dengan dunianya, ia merasakan ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah yang sangat familiar dihadapannya

"hyunsik?"

"ah, aku kira aku salah melihat, ternyata ini memang kau, kyungie-ya!" serunya senang.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan. "kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang bertemu denganku,eoh? Seingatku kau meninggalkanku tak lama sebelum pernikahan kita! Apa kau tidak ingat?" ketus kyungsoo

Tanpa permisi hyunsik duduk di sebelah kyungsoo dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan kyungsoo yang bebas. "aku tahu aku bersalah padamu kyungie-ya. Tapi aku sudah menyadari kesalahannku." Katanya

Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang. "lalu? Sekarang apa maumu? Memintaku memaafkanmu?"

"lebih dari itu, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku janji kita akan menikah tak lama lagi." Katanya penuh harap.

Kyungsoo memandang mantan calon suaminya itu remeh. "lalu apa menurutmu aku akan menerima semua ocehanmu?"

Hyunsik mengangguk cepat. "tentu saja. Karena aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintaiku!"sombongnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menghempaskan tangannya "kau salah! Aku bukan kyungsoo yang dulu. Aku buka lagi gadis lugu dan bodoh yang dengan lugunya menerima namja bajingan sepertimu untuk menjadi pendampingku." Balasnya.

Hyunsik tertawa. "apa kau tidak salah…! Aku lim hyunsik kyungsoo-ya. Aku tampan dan mapan. Apalagi yang bisa membuatmu menolakku?"

Jawaban kyungsoo sudah diujung bibirnya tapi sebuah suara mendahuluinya.

"tentu saja dia menolak karena dia sudah memiliki penggatimu bodoh!" katanya

Kyungsoo hendak bersuara tapi jongin mengehentikannya, "diamlah sayang, aku yang akan membuat namja ini mengerti dimana posisinya." Kata jongin.

"hoho! Siapa kau tuan sok tahu?" hyunsik memandang remeh jongin.

Jongin tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh tatapan rendahnya. "kau tidak mengenalku?oh astaga dari mana asalmu eoh? "

Hyunsik mengretakkan giginya kesal. "kenapa aku harus mengenalmu hah! Dan apa pedulimu pada tempat asalku dasar!"

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin tahu karena itu bukanlah hal penting untukku tapi aku sedikit mendengar kesombonganmu tadi. Seharusnya sebagai pebisnis yang mapan kau tentu sudah mengenal siapa aku. Jika tidak, aku menyangsikan semua bualanmu barusan tuan!" balas jongin tenang.

Hyunsik bangkit dan menarik kerah jongin kesal. "siapa kau! Kau mau mati hah!"

Jongin tidak melawan meski sebenarnya ia bisa menjatuhkan namja ini dalam sekali hantaman. "selagi aku masih baik padamu, singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku, kau bisa membuat tubuhku berdebu."

"apa kau bilang!" hyunsik hampir melayangkan pukulannya kewajah jongin namun berhasil ditahan kyungsoo.

"hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriaknya.

"lepaskan dia hyunsik! Apa masalahmu hah!" dia berlari ke sisi jongin

"kau membelanya?" kata hyunsik.

"tentu saja!" balas kyungsoo.

"wae? Wae…!" ia meraih tangan kyungsoo dan mencengkeramnya erat. "katakan padaku alasannya!"

"lepas! Yak!" kyungsoo berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tanganya. "apa kau sudah gila? Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

Jongin yang geram lansung menarik tangan hyunsik dan sedikit memutarnya sehingga membuat namja itu berteriak kesakitan. "apa kau tuli hah! Dia tak ingin kau menyentuhnya!"

"apa pedulimu! Memang siapa kau! Berani sekali kau menghalangiku!"

"aku kekasihnya! Jawab jongin tenang.

Bukannya percaya hyunsik justru tertawa. "ahahahha,, apa kau bercanada? Apa aku harus percaya bualanmu? "

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan jongin. "sajangnim…." Bisiknya pelan.

"bukan urusanku kau percaya atau tidak! Tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku tak suka kau menggangu kekasihku. Kehadiranmu bisa membuatnya stress dan itu tak baik untuk calon anakku.!" Jawab jongin lengkap dengan smirk di wajah tampannya.

"aaa,,aanak?" ulang hyunsik.

"ya! Kyungsoo sedang hamil!" jawab jongin

"mwo?" kata kyungsoo dan hyunsik bersamaan.

Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "aku lupa memberitahumu sayang,tadi saat kau pingsan dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa kau hamil."

"aa,,aku?" tunjuk kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk " ya sayang, kau hamil. Dokter sendiri yang memastikannya tadi."

"tta…ttaaapi," kyungsoo membekap mulutnya erat. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahawa hamil.

"kau fikir aku akan mempercayaimu? Kau pasti hanya membual." Hyunsik masih ngotot

Jongin mengalihkan padangan matanya kerah hyunsik, "aku tak peduli pada penilainmu, dan untuk apa pula aku harus membuatmu percaya padaku. Tapi satuhal yang kau harus tau mulai saat ini, kyungsoo sudah tak lagi sendiri. Dia adalah milikku, gadisku, calon ibu dari anakku."

"katakan padaku kyungie-ya.. ini semua bohong kan?" kata hyunsik masih tak percaya.

Jongin meremas tangan kyungsoo pelan, ia menatap kyungsoo seblum menggangguk. "aku tidak tahu aku sedang hamil, tapi benar apa yang jongin katakan aku tadi pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Aku juga terkejut dengan berita ini tapi kau harus tau semua yang dikatakan jongin adalah kebenaran. Kami memang memiliki hubungan, jadi aku mohon mengertilah. Kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"tapi, aku maish mencintaimu kyungie-yaa…" jawab hyunsik

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. "jika kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku disaat semua angan pernikahan indah yang telah lama kita susun tinggal selangkah lagi. Apa kau tahu bagaimana hnacurnya aku dan ibuku? Tidakkkah kau tahu baha keadaan keluargaku sedang sulit? Apa ku tak memiliki cukup kebaiakan hati untuk tidak menambahnya lagi?" mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca saat ia mengucapkan umkapan hatinya yang terpendam.

"aku memang mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum kau menghancurkan diriku. Kini semuanya sudah berubah, aku memiliki namja lain disisku. Dia memang tak selembut dirimu, dia juga tak sesabar kau dulu. Tapi satuhal yanga ku lihat padanya dan tak aku lihat padamu, dibalik sikapnya yang dingin kaku dan terkadang angkuh terselip ketulusan dalam setiap perlakuannya padaku. Dia kasar,aku tahu itu. Dia juga tak sabaran, juga tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tahu, dia mencintaiku dengan caranya. "kata kyungsoo panjang. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan rentetan kata-kata yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tapi ia mengatakan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Jongin hanya diam saat mendengar semua ucapan kyungsoo tentangnya. Terkejut? Pasti. Tapi jongin menyukainya. Ia suka cara kyungsoo menilainya. Dia tersenyum lalu merangkul kyungsoo lebih erat. "aku mencintaimu sayang…" katanya lalu mengecup pelipis kyungsoo

"kau sudah puas? Sekarang aku minta kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil keamanan untuk mengusirmu." Tambah jongin.

Dalah hatinya hyunsik maish berat melepaskan kyungsoo tapi ia sadar ia tak akan bisa berbuata apa-apa lagi saat ini. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ajongin dan kyungsoo tanpa sepatah katapun.

Melihat hyunsik meninggalkannya, kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. "hhuuuuhhh….."

"gwaenchana?" tanya jongin cemas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"duduklah, kau belum sembuh, arra?"

Kyungsoo menurut saat jongin menolongnya kembali duduk di kursinya. "aku minta maaf atas semua kejadian yang terjadi barusan sajangnim. Maaf sudah melibatkan anda dalam masalah saya." Kata kyungsoo saat dai sudah duduk.

"gwaenchana, aku tak merasa terganggu. " jawabnya

"gamsahamnida sajangnim, keundae soal kehamilan itu saya rasa anda sedikt berlebihan." Balas kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap kyungsoo"wae?"

"saya tidak mau ada yang salah menilai saja. Anda adalah atasan saya. Saya tak ingin dengan adanya kejadian ini akan berpengaruh pada kehidupan pribadi anda. Saya benar-benar tidak ma…"

"kau memang hamil kyungsoo ya." Potong jongin.

Mata kyungsoo melebar mendengarnya. "mmm,,,mmmwwooo…?"

Jongin meraih tangan kyungsoo lalu menggengamnya. "aku tak bohong soal kehamilanmu. Kau memang benar-benar hamil kyungsoo ya."

"ttaa,,tap,,tapi.. kenapa? Aa,.. hamil? Aku?" gagap kyungsoo setengah tak percaya.

"kau hamil itulah faktanya, mengenai hal lain yang menyangkut kehamilanmu seperti siapa ayahnya dan kenapa kau bisa hamil aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu kau tak suka dengan adanya namja itu. Apakah dia ayah anak ini?"

Kyungsoo diam

"aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita padaku soal kehamilanmu. Aku tak berhak dan aku paham benar itu. Siapa ayahnya dan bagaiamna kau akan menyikapinya aku serahkan semua itu padamu. Tapi jika benar namja tadi ayahnya aku rasa kau juga harus mempertimbangkan untuk memeberitahunya, bagaimanapun dia berhak tau." Saran jongin

",,,,," kyungsoo masih diam

Jongin mengusap tangan kyungsoo pelan "kau tak perlu cemas, kehamilanmu tak akan berpengaruh pada posisimu, kau maish akan menjadi pegawai dikantorku."

"kanapa anda begitu baik padaku sajangnim?" kata kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menggeleng. "aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman saat melihatmu sakit."

Kyungsoo memandang jongin dalam. "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya."

Jongin tersenyum. "sama-sama, tapi aku juga harap kau mempertimbangkan usulku tadi. Kau harus mengatakan pada ayahnya tentang kehamilanmu. Bagaimanapun dia juga berhak tahu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "baiklah sajangnim."

"aku tahu kau kuat kyungsoo-ya." Imbuh jongin."kapanpun kau mau menemui ayah dari bayimu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, aku akan menemanimu."

"tidak perlu sajangnim." Katanya

Kening jongin mengkerut "wae? Apa kau ak percaya padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak."

"lalu?"tanya jongin

"aku tak memerlukan anda menemaniku menemuinya, karena andalah ayahnya."

"MWO…?"

.

..

…

TBC

HOOLLAAA YEOROBEUUUNNN! LONG TIME NO SEE YA….?! APA KABAR KALIAN SEMUA?

Maaf banget aku baru bisa lanjutin cerita ini ya, masih pada ingetkah? Atau sudah pada lupa?

Huuu,,huuuu,,T_T sungguh aku tak bermaksud meninggalkan tanggung jawab, tapi apa daya hidupku lagi ribet banget.

Well,Semoga pada suka ama ceritanya dan aku tunggu komen kalian.

See you gaes

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	5. Chapter 5

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

Jongin mengusap tangan kyungsoo pelan "kau tak perlu cemas, kehamilanmu tak akan berpengaruh pada posisimu, kau maish akan menjadi pegawai dikantorku."

"kanapa anda begitu baik padaku sajangnim?" kata kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin menggeleng. "aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman saat melihatmu sakit."

Kyungsoo memandang jongin dalam. "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya."

Jongin tersenyum. "sama-sama, tapi aku juga harap kau mempertimbangkan usulku tadi. Kau harus mengatakan pada ayahnya tentang kehamilanmu. Bagaimanapun dia juga berhak tahu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "baiklah sajangnim."

"aku tahu kau kuat kyungsoo-ya." Imbuh jongin."kapanpun kau mau menemui ayah dari bayimu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, aku akan menemanimu."

"tidak perlu sajangnim." Katanya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER FIVE BEGIN…..

Mata jongin membola, oh ayolah siapa yang tak akan kaget bila tiba-tiba saja gadis yang hanya pernah kau pandangi tiba-tiba mengaku hamil anakmu? Kau pasti akan merespon serupa dengan apa yang kini jongin lakukan.

"m..mwo..? kau..? apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" gagap jongin

Kyungsoo menatap jongin maklum "aku tahu sajangnim, anda pasti menganggap saya gila karena mengatakan hal barusan. Tapi semua itu memang kenyataannya. saya sedang mengandung anak anda."

"maaf jika aku salah, tapi seingatku aku, ahh,, maksudku kita tak pernah menghabiskan malam bersama. Eung.. lalu bagaiamna bisa kau mengandung anakku? Aku bingung sekali kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau menjelaskannya…?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"maaf jika apa yang saya katakan membuat anda bingung sajangnim. Saya juga tidak pernah brfikir kalau kejadian malam itu akan berakhir seperti ini."

Kening jongin mengkerut, "malam itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "anda mungkin lupa bahwa kita pernah bertemu, tiga bulan yang lalu saat pesta kostum perusahaan."

"kau datang?" sela jongin

Kyungsoo sekali lagi menganguk pelan. "ne, sajangnim."

"lalu?"

"saya ingat seorang berkostum jendral romawi mendatangi saya, kami berbincang sesaat sebelum dia menarik saya keruangan lain dan yah, saya rasa anda sudah tau kelajutannya."

Jongin mendadak dipaksa kembali mengingat malam panas yang ia habisakan bersama gadis pujaanya, gadis cantik berkostum Cleopatra yang secara ajaib mampu menarik dirinya jatuh dalam pesona.

"jj,,jadi kau adalah Cleopatra"

"ne, sajangnim."

Jongin diam, otak cerdas yang biasanya dapat berfungsi cepat mendadak bebal sesaat. "astaga, ini gila,," batinnya.

Ditengah lamunannya tiba-tiba ia terkejut oleh genggaman tangan mungil kyungsoo di jarinya. "anda tak perlu memikirkan masalah ini sajangnim. Saya tidak akan pernah menuntut apapun kepada anda." Kata gadis itu dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"maksudmu?" jawab jongin tak mengerti.

"semua kejadian yang kita alami terjadi diluar kendali kita. Saya tidak mau munafik, saya terkejut dan saya tau anda juga pasti merasakan apa yang saya rasakan. Tapi seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, saya tidak akan menuntut pertangung jawaban apapun dari anda. Saya bi…."

"apa menurutmu aku adalah sosok yang seperti itu?" sela jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat kilat berbeda di mata atasannya. Ia tahu namja ini mungkin tersinggung atas ucapannya.

"bukan begitu maskud saya sajangnim. Saya hanya tidak ingin anda melakuakukanya karena terpaksa. Kita berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa, kita juga sudah sama-sama tahu konsekuensi dari tindakan kita malam itu akan berujung seprti apa. Saya hanya tak ingin membebani anda sajangnim." Jelas kyungsoo.

"jika aku adalah ayah dari bayimu, maka aku juga berhak atasnya. Aku berhak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, dan yang lebih penting aku juga berhak melihatnya tumbuh."

"saya tidak mengatakan ada tidak berhak sajangnim. Saya hanya …"

"berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang belum terjadi kyungsoo-ya." Potong jongin kesal. Ia sedikit meembentak kyungsoo saking kesalnya.

Gadis mungil itu sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara keras jongin padanya. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau ini adalah hormon ibu hamil yang konon sering naik turun sehingga membuat air mata kyungsoo menetes perlahan.

"joesonghamnida, sajangnim,, hiks,, saya,, hiks,, hiks,,,"

Jongin merasa menjadi namja brengsek saat ia melihat kyungsoo menangis karena ulahnya, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu beranjak dari kursinya mendekati kyungsoo.

Ia berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan kyungsoo yang duduk di kursinya. "dengar kyungsoo-ya," ia menarik kecil dagu kyungsoo agar kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"aku tahu kita sama-sama terkejut mendengar berita ini, aku tidak bohong aku juga sempat ragu. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasanmu aku menyadari semuanya."

"tapi sajangnim, bagaiamna jika karyawan lain dengar tentang ini? Saya tidak ingin membuat nama anda tercemar?" jawab kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Jongin mendecih. "memangnya apa yang bisa membuat namaku tercemar,eoh? Kita bukan lagi hidup di jaman kuno kyungsoo-ya. Memiliki anak sebelum menikah memangnya kenapa?"

"tapi.."

"ssttt! Sudah kukatakan berhenti memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana dengan masa depan kita."

"kita?" beo kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk. "eoh, aku kau dan calon anak kita."

Wajah kyungoo bersemu saat mendengar jongin menyebut kata kita untuk bayi yang ia kandung. Hatinya menghangat.

.

.

seminggu berlalu, sejak malam dimana jongin tahu kyungsoo mengandung anaknya bos besar yang terkenal sangar itu mendadak menjadi jinak. Ia tidak lagi suka berteriak karena menurut artikel yang ia baca suara teriakan tidak baik untuk calon bayi.

"kyungsoo-ya, dari artikel yang aku baca, adik bayi harus mulai didengarkan music klasik sejak di usia awal kehamilan. Katanya itu bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih cerdas." Jongin mendatangi kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengurus jadwal jongin dengan tablet di tanganya. Tanpa aba-aba ia meletakkan headset keperut kyungsoo yang sedikit membuncit.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, inilah jongin yang sekarang. Dia bukan lagi bos yang suka marah dan berteriak tapi jongin yang ini lebih membuat kyungsoo jengah.

"sajangnim, saya sedang sibuk dengan jadwal anda, bisakah anda membiarkan saya bekerja."

"ssttt.. adik bayi sedang mendengarkan music. Kau jangan mengganggunya." Jawab jongin acuh.

Kyungsoo menghala nafasnya kesal. Kalau sudah seperti ini dialah yang harus mengalah. Pernah suatu hari ia membantah apa kata jongin dan hasilnya semua kertas hasil kerjanya jongin buang seenaknya,. Namja itu beralasan ia lebih baik memberhentikan kyungsoo jika pekerjaanya sampai membuat calon adik kecil yang tumbuh diperut gadis itu lelah karenanya.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya sempat kesal sekarang justru tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan jongin. Ia mengelus surai gelap jongin yang ada di perutnya. memang belum ada kata cinta terucap dari bibir keduanya namun kyungsoo sudah cukup senang dengan perlakuan lembut jongin padanya dan calon bayi mereka.

"menurutmu adik bayi sedang apa ya didalam sana kyungie-ya.." kata jongin

"bukankah dia sedang mendengarkan lagu yang appanya putarkan,eoh?" jawab kyungsoo sambil memainkan rambut jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "appa,,, aku tidak sabar menunggu malaikat kecil ini memanggilu appa." Katanya sambil mengelus perut kyungsoo sayang.

"appa harus sabar, eoh. Adik bayi baru akan menyapa appa tujuh bulan lagi." Jawab kyungsoo.

"hhhhaaahh,,,, aku tak sabar…" rengek jongin

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan "sabar appa,"

.

.

"gomawo kyungsoo ya…" sela jongin

"eh?"

Jongin mendongak, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata bulat sempurna milik kyungsoo yang selalu menatapnya lucu.

"aku sudah hidup sendiri tanpa memiliki keluarga ataupun hal –hal manis lain yang membuat hidupku terasa baik. Kerasnya hidup membentukku menjadi pribadi yang keras dan cenderung kejam menurut orang-orang. aku tidak menyalahkan mereka karena akupun sadar memang begitulah aku. Aku juga tak pernah barang bermimpi untuk memiliki kesempatan berkeluarga karena aku tak yakin akan ada yang mampu menarik perhatianku selain bisnis. Tapi duniaku serasa berputar sejak aku bertemu denganmu dipesta itu. Seorang gadis memasuki suramnya hidupku, mengubah semua tujuan hidupku yang semula semu menjadi lebih terang. Aku banyak berubah bahkan tanpa aku menyadarinya."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengarkan semua cerita jongin padanya.

"aku sempat berfikir mungkin aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku di pati jompo, lalu mati tanpa seorangpun yang menemaniku atau menangisi kepergiaku."

Kyungsoo menakup pipi jongin lembut, "kenapa kau berfikir begitu,eoh?" katanya sendu.

"entahlah, aku hanya berusaha sadar diri. Orang sepertiku tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan menikmati hangatnya keluarga." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo terenyuh mendengarnya. "lihat aku sajangnim," perintahnya

Jongin mendongak sesuai permintaan kyungsoo. "semua manusia berhak bahagia sajangnim, begitupula dengan anda. Bukankah anda sering berkata padaku bahwa kita tak usah terlalu memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang belum tentu terjadi, eoh?"

"aku.."

"hhhssstt…." Kyungsoo mengentikan jongin. "geumanhae… "

"anda tak akan sendiri, bukankah sudah ada adik bayi yang akan menemani kita eoh?" kata kyungsoo ceria.

"kita berdua akan merasakan bagaimana melihat seorang malaikat kecil lahir ditengah kita. Mendengar suara tangisnya, menemaninya saat terjaga di tengah malam, ketakutan saat ia terkena demam dan bila saatnya tiba kita melihat perkembangannya dari mulai ia belajar tengkurap sampai mengantarkanya ke altar menuju hidup barunya."

Jongin tertegun mendengar harapn kyungsoo.

"meski kita berdua tak akan tahu akan seperti apa hubungan kita nantinya, tapi saya ingin anak ini mendapatkan yang terbaik dari kita terlepas dari bagaimana status kedua orang tuanya."

"maksudmu?" tanya jongin.

"bukankah sajangnim sudah mendengar keputusan saya sebelumnya, saya tidak akan menuntut apapun dari anda. Adanya calon bayi yang tumbuh dalam rahim saya tidak serta-merta mengharuskan anda bertanggung jawab untuk memiliki hubungan dengan saya. Saya tidak masalah bila saatnya nanti anda menemukan seseorang yang anda cintai dan memutuskan menikah denganya." Jawabnya

Jongin merengut tak suka. "apa maksudmu eoh?"

"singkatnya, kita tak perlu harus menikah karena adanya bayi ini sajangnim. Saya sudah cukup senang dengan pengakuan anda padanya. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, anda ayahnya dan saya ibunya bukan? Kita menikah ataupun tidak sama saja.

"kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" kata jongin tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo yang mendapat serangan mendadak hanya bisa medelik dan berkedip susah. "m..mwo..?"

"wae..? apa aku salah?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "bukan begitu maksud saya sajangnim. Tapi.. itu.. eum…aigoo,,bagaimana mengatakannya…" kata kyungsoo bingung.

"dengarkan aku.." jongin menakup tangan kyungsoo.

"jujur aku katakan padamu aku juga tak tahu akan bagaimana akhir dari cerita kita nantinya. Aku juga masih berusaha menemukan jalannya. Tapi mendengarmu tak memasukkan aku dalam rencana kehidupan kalian membuat hatiku sedikit terusik."

"bukan begitu sajangnim." Kata kyungsoo tak enak hati,

"hhsstt, aku tahu.. tenanglah." Jawab jongin

"aku mungkin bukan sosok pasangan yang pantas menurutmu melihat dari bagaiamna sikapku. Aku juga tak bisa menjanjika apapun saat ini. Tapi aku ingin mencoba," Lanjutnya

"maksud anda?"

"bisakah aku berharap aku mendampingimu membesarkan adik kecil? Menemanimu terjaga di malam hari, memelukmu saat kau cemas menghadapi masa demamnya. Menangis bersamamu saat adik kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, berjalan dialtar menuju cintanya, bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap?"

"sajangnim…" kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jongin menatap mata bulat kyungsoo seksama…

"menikahlah denganku kyungsoo-yaa.."

.

.

.

TBC

APA KABAR KALIAN….? BAIK BUKAN?

Aku apdetnya nggak kelamaan kan? Yah seenggaknya masih lebih cepet dari yg kemarin lah yaa.. (ngeles..^^)hehehheh…

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat pembaca setia yang udah relain waktunya nungguin ini cerita absurb yang entah kapan kelarnya ini.

Makasih juga yang udah kasih repiu , kalian selalu bikin aku ketawa, sumpah kalian itu moodbioster banget pokoknya.. ketchup basah,..:*

Well sebelum aku makin ngelantur, kita sudahi saja sesi cuap-cuap authir kali ini. See ya in next chap yaa..

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	6. Chapter 6

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

"bisakah aku berharap aku mendampingimu membesarkan adik kecil? Menemanimu terjaga di malam hari, memelukmu saat kau cemas menghadapi masa demamnya. Menangis bersamamu saat adik kecil yang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, berjalan dialtar menuju cintanya, bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berharap?"

"sajangnim…" kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya.

Jongin menatap mata bulat kyungsoo seksama…

"menikahlah denganku kyungsoo-yaa.."

.

.

.

CHAPTER SIX BEGIN….

Kyungsoo membisu, benarkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apakah ini kenyataan? Dia sedang dialamar? Oleh kim jongin?

"kenapa kau hanya diam kyungsoo-ya?" sela jongin

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat terbang.

"eum,, maaf sajangnim. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Eung tapi ini terlalu mendadak." Jawabnya pelan.

Jongin makin mempererat genggaman tangannya "arra, tapi aku tulus mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar ingin kita menikah."

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya gelisah, "tapi sajangnim,,, saya tidak mau anda mengambil keputusan terlalu terburu-buru. Saya tahu anda orang yang bertanggung jawab. Saya juga paham anda menyayangi bayi ini, tapi saya tidak ingin anda gegabah." Jawab kyungsoo panjang.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. "dengarkan aku do kyungsoo,"

Jongin menatatap mata bulat kyungsoo seksama, "aku tahu kau mungkin merasa aku tidak serius dengan lamaranku, kau juga mungkin merasa aku terlalu gegabah. tapi kau tidak lupa siapa aku bukan? Apakah aku pernah mengambil keputusan tanpa perhitungan?" tanya jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"pernahkah kau melihatku melakukan pekerjaanku tanpa berfikir?"

Si gadis kemabali menggeleng lagi.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan kyungsoo. "aku tau aku bukan sosok romantis yang bisa menjajnjikan lamaran indah dengan bunga atau puisi. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang terlalu bertele-tele memandang sebuah hubungan. Ini mungkin terlihat terburu-buru bagimu tapi tentu saja tidak untuku. Aku menyukaimu, terlepas dari adaya calon anakku di dalam rahimmu."

"sajangnim…." Cicit kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin mengelus pipi gembil kyungsoo pelan. "hhhsstt… jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek saat melakukannya." Goda jongin.

"sajangnim….." rengek kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum manis sebelum menarik kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang belum tentu terjadi, jangan juga memikirkan apa kata orang menenai hubungan kita, cukup dengarkan apa kataku arraseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan jongin. "gomabseumnida sajagnim…" cicitnya.

.

.

"aku akan keluar sebentar. Istirahatlah jika kau merasa lelah. jangan sampai aku melihat wajah pucatmu lagi jika aku kembali kekantor nanti. Pergilah makan siang dengan baekhyun karena aku tidak yakin aku bisa menemanimu." Begitulah bunyi pesan jongin sebelum namja tampan itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

"hhhh… baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita sayang.." monolog kyungsoo sambil mengelus sayang perutnya.

.

.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah alamat, bermodal selembar kertas ia memacu mobilnya yakin. sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sesuai dengan alamat yang ada di kertasnya.

"aku rasa ini benar." Batinnya.

ia bergegas turun dari mobol dan berjalan menuju rumah itu.

"tok..tok..tok…" jongin berdiri sesaat sebelum terdengar bunyi "clek" pelan dibarengi dengan munculnya seseorag yang sangat mirip dengan kyungsoonya.

"anyeonghasimnika…" sapa jongin sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Si pemilik rumah tentu saja bingung melihat tamunya. "ne, anyeonghaseo." Jawabnya kikuk.

"selamat siang eomonim, perkenalkan nama saya kim jongin. Saya adalah atasan kyungsoo." Kata jongin

"aahh,, ne.. ne.. eh? Tapi kenapa anda bisa sampai disini? Apakah ada masalah dengan kyungsoo?" tanyanya kawatir.

Jongin menggeleng buru-buru. "animnida, eomonim. Kedatangan saya kesini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan kyungsoo."

Si ibu terlihat sangat lega. "aiigoo, syukurlah.. aku sempat berfikir anak itu membuat kesalahan." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"kyungsoo-ssi bekerja dengan sangat baik, eomonim. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"geurae, euung… lalu jika bukan masalah pekerjaan apa yang membuat sajangnim sampai disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Jongin tersenyum "alasan saya kesini adalah untuk bertemu dengan anda, eomonim."

"eh? Aku? Kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum…

.

.

"MWORAGO…..!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang sambil membualatkan matanya.

"plaak..!"

"eomma, kenapa malah memukulku.. aisshh.. sakit eomma!" rengek kyungsoo yang baru saja di hadiahi tepukan keras di lengannya oleh sang ibu.

"rasakan! Aiiggooo….! Kanapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau berpacaran dengan atasanmu,eoh! Dasar anak nakal!" sembur ibunya.

"aku bukan tidak ingin bercerita eomma, aku hanya belum sempat." Jawab kyungsoo

"plak,,,!" lagi-lagi sang ibu memukul lengannya.

"yaa,,, eomma appo…!" rengek kyungsoo.

Sang ibu memukul pelan dadanya lalu mencibir kearah kyungsoo "aiigooo… kau lihat yeobo. Putri kecilmu ini sudah berani bermain rahasia pada kita." Katanya sambil memandang foto mendiang ayah kyungsoo yang tergantung di dekat meja.

"eomma,,,," kyungsoo merengek lagi.

Wajah yeoja paruhbaya itu melembut tak lama, "ibu tidak pernah menyangka jongin akan bernyali menemui ibu. Dulu waktu kau masih bersama hyunsik, lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah betah duduk bersama denganku. Tapi jongin berbeda." Kata ibu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang ibunya katakan.

"dia dengan senang hati menemani ibu mengobrol begitu lama. Awalnya ibu fikir dia sosok dingin yang tak pandai bicara, namun nyatanya jongin adalah pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan." Lanjut ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"melihatnya aku menjadi teringat yeongdae."

"eomma…" kyungsoo menggengnam tangan ibunya.

"gwaenchana,.." ibunya menepuk pelang tangan kyungsoo yang menggengamnya.

"hhhh…. Awalnya ibu berfikir ibu tidak akan sempat melihatmu bahagia, kyungsoo-ya. ibu juga sempat kehilangan semangat hidup saat cobaan berat terus saja menghujani keluarga kita. Tapi saat ibu melihat kesungguhanmu untuk membuat ibu bahagia, ibu merasa ada semangat baru yang muncul dari dalam diri ibu. Ibu sadar jika bukan hanya ibu yang menderita. Bukan hanya ibu yang terluka tapi kau juga merasakannya."

Nyonya do tersenyum memandang wajah putri kecilnya."maaf pernah membautmu kawatir, sayang."

Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya erat. "eomma,…"

Nyonya do mengusap lembut pungung kyungsoo. "sekarang eomma tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi sayang. Eomma berjanji padamu eomma akan terus berjuang melawan penyakit ini."

"goamwo eomma,.hikss,, hiks,, aku sangat menyayangimu eomma,…hikss,, hikss,,,"

Nyonya do menarik dirinya dari pelukan kyungsoo sehingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Ia menghapus lelha air mata di pipi kyungsoo. "dengarkan ibu,"

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "ne, eomma.."

"ibu sangat mengagumi keberanian jongin menemui ibu untuk melamarmu. Ibu juga sangat bahagia memiliki calon menantu setampan dia."

"eomma…." Kata kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah

"aaiiguuu.. lihat siapa yang merona eoh.." goda ibunya lagi yang langsung dihadiahi decihan dari sang anak.

Nyonya do tersenyum tulus. "ibu merestui kalian. Hiduplah dengan bahagia,eoh! Dan jangan lupa jaga calon cucuku dengan baik, arraseo!" katanya sambil mendelik lucu.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan lalu kembali memeluk yeoja yang melahirkannya kedunia itu erat. "gomawo eomma,…"

.

.

Kyungsoo mendumal karena jongin menariknya paksa keluar kantor padahal pekerjaannya menumpuk begitu banyak.

"sajangnim, kita sebenarnya mau pergi kemana? Astaga.. masih banyak hal yang saya harus kerjakan." Kyungsoo memandang jengkel kearah jongin yang malah asik menyetir mobilnya.

"cukup diam dan tunggu saja. Kau akan tau tujuan kita saat kita sampai nanti." Jawab jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia diam lalu bersedekap. Bibir tebalnya tak henti mendumal sampai-sampai jongin gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu jika tidak ingin aku cium sekarang juga.."

"sajangnim….!" Kyungsoo terlihat makin kesal. Mood ibu hamil itu baru saja rusak total akibat kelakuan jongin.

Tawa jongin meledak, "aahhaha,,,"

"hhiisshh…." Dumal kyungsoo.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama keduanya sampai di tempat tujuan.

"rumah sakit?" tanya kyungsoo heran.

Jongin mengangguk

"siapa yang sedang sakit sajangnim?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"tidak ada." Jawab jongin

"eh? Lalu? Apakah sajangnim sakit?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menggeleng." No!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk alisnya bingung. "tidak ada yang sakit, tapi kenapa kita datang kerumah sakit?"kepalanya meneleng kekiri dan mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

Tak tahan melihat kelakuan imut kyungsoo, jongin mencubit gemas pipi gembil calon istrinya itu. "aiiggooooo,, kau lucu sekali.. aiigguuu…"

Kyungsoo merengut, "sajangnim…."

"sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, ayo turun."

"tsskk.."

Jongin menggandeng kyungsoo menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. tak jarang beberapa perawat dan pengunjung rumah sakit memandang kagum pada sosok jongin yang terlihat sangat menawan dengan stelan jas hitam ketatnya.

"sajangim, kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menurut di seret kesana-kesini oleh jongin.

"tunggu kau ini tidak sabaran sekali eoh.."jawab jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali mencebik. "hhisshh.."

Akhirnya jongin berhenti disudut informasi di pojok ruangan. "aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter kim, apakah dia ada ditempat?" tanya jongin pada seorang perawat.

"dokter kim ada di ruanganya, Maaf jika boleh tahu anda membuat janji atas nama siapa?" tanya perawat itu.

"kim jongin." Jawab jongin singkat.

"baiklah, tuan kim jongin. Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengkonfirmasi kedatangan anda pada dokter kim."

Jongin mengangguk. "baiklah."

Tak lama, perawat itu kembali. "tuan kim jongin, anda sudah ditunggu oleh dokter kim di ruangannya,silahkan masuk."

"ayo, kita masuk." Jongin mengandeng kyungsoo memasuki sebuah ruangan dokter. Di depan pintunya terdapat sebuah papan nama "dr. kim yixing spesialis kandungan"

"eh?" batin kyungsoo.

"selamat siang tuan kim," sapa seorang dokter cantik berkulit putih itu ramah.

"selamat siang juga dokter kim," jawab jongin lalu bersalaman akrab kemudian Kyungsoo mengikuti jongin bersalaman dengan dokter itu.

"selamat siang nyonya kim…" katanya lembut.

"nyonya kim? Aku?" batin kyungsoo.

"bagaimana keadaan anda nyonya? Apakah anda memiliki keluhan selama mengandung?" tanya si dokter.

Kyungsoo mengeleng. "tidak terlalu buruk dokter. Saya hanya merasa sedikit pusing di pagi hari jika mencium bau nasi, dan yah saya juga sering merasa cepat lelah." katanya.

Dokter itu mengangguk paham. "untuk usia kehamilan di trimester pertama, kondisi anda terlihat sangat baik. Tapi kita tetap harus waspada pada hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bisa terjadi." Katanya.

"lalu sebaiknya bagaimana dokter?" jongin ikut angkat bicara.

Yixing tersenyum " sebaiknya kita periksa dahulu kondisi nyonya kim dan si kecil. Setelah itu saya baru bisa memberikan saran tuan." Jawabnya.

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, nyonya kim. Mari ikut saya. Aahh.. tuan kim anda juga boleh ikut. Anda tentu ingin melihat calon bayi anda bukan?" kata yixing

"eh? Bolehkah?" kaget jongin

Yixing mengangguk. "tentu saja boleh, calon ayah disarankan ikut setiap kali pemeriksaan rutin. Sehingga kedua calon orang tua bisa saling mengetahui keadaaan calon bayi.

Jongin tersenyum gembira. "baiklah, ayo kyungsoo-ya.." jongin membantu kyungsoo bangun dari kursinya lalu mengekor ketempat pemeriksaan.

Jongin membantu kyungsoo berbaring diatas sebuah bed, pertama-tama yixing menlihat kondisi kyungsoo terebih dahulu. Dengan stetoskop yang terhubung dengan telinganya, ia memeriksa detak jantung kyungsoo teliti.

"hhmm,, keadaann anda cukup bugar. Tidak ada yang perlu di kawatirkan dengan kondisi ibunya." Katanya.

"baiklah sekarang giliran kita periksa keadaan si mungil di dalam sini." Yixing membuka kancing kemeja kyungsoo di bagian perutnya. terlihat sedikit gundukan lucu di perut kyungsoo yang membuat jongin tersenyum kearahnya.

Yixing mengoleskan krim dingin keatas perut kyungsoo sebelum mengarahkan alat usg keatas perut kyungsoo.

Sebuah gambar hitam putih muncul di layar datar samping mereka. Yixing memutar-mutar alatnya untuk memberikan gambar yang lebih jelas. "nah, bisa kita lihat si kecil sangat sehat di dalam sana. Eohh.. sebentar saya rasa…eum.."

"ada apa dok? Apa ada masalah dengan bayi kami?" sela jongin kalut

Yixing menggeleng. "bukan seperti itu tuan kim, justru saya memiliki kabar gembira." Katanya

Jongin dan kyungsoo berpandangan bingung

"eh?"

Si dokter tersenyum manis. "anda lihat disini.." yixing menunjuk pada gambar lingkaran yang ada di layar.

"dilihat dari bentuk dan besarnya saya rasa ada akan mendapatkan anak kembar."

"mwo? Kaget keduanya

"kkeem…kembar?"

.

.

.

END/TBC?

KKKKKK….. MAUNYA GIMANA YEOROBEUN…?

Halloo kawan-kawan jumpah lagi bersama author kece bin badai yang semakin lama semakin gendut ini. Apa kabar kalian? Do you miss meehh epribadeh..?kkkkk..

Well, aku mau minta maaf atas keleletan aku buat nyelesain ini ff ya, sueerr susah banget balikin mood buat nulis di tengah keadaan yang super ini. Tapi kalian tidak usah kawatir, meski harus menunggu lama, aku akn tetep selesaikan tugas Negara ini..! hehehe,, becanda.

Udah ah, lebih baik kita akhiri disini sebelum ocehan aku semakin ngawur, last but not least jangan lupa kasih komen kalian seabis baca ini cerita eoookkeeehh..?

See you in next chap

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	7. Chapter 7

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

Sebuah gambar hitam putih muncul di layar datar samping mereka. Yixing memutar-mutar alatnya untuk memberikan gambar yang lebih jelas. "nah, bisa kita lihat si kecil sangat sehat di dalam sana. Eohh.. sebentar saya rasa…eum.."

"ada apa dok? Apa ada masalah dengan bayi kami?" sela jongin kalut

Yixing menggeleng. "bukan seperti itu tuan kim, justru saya memiliki kabar gembira." Katanya

Jongin dan kyungsoo berpandangan bingung

"eh?"

Si dokter tersenyum manis. "anda lihat disini.." yixing menunjuk pada gambar lingkaran yang ada di layar.

"dilihat dari bentuk dan besarnya saya rasa ada akan mendapatkan anak kembar."

"mwo? Kaget keduanya

"kkeem…kembar?"

.

.

.

Chapter seven begin….

Jongin dan kyungsoo mebelalakan matanya, mereka sangat terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan dokter yang memeriksa kyungsoo barusan.

"apakah anda yakin saem?" tanya kyungsoo

Sang dokter tersenyum kemudian menganguk. "kemungkinanya mencapai 90%, nyonya."

"maka dari itu anda berdua akan mendapatkan tugas ekstra, sebeb dua calon bayi anda mungkin akan membuat kalian lebih bekerja keras." Imbuhnya

"maksud anda?" sahut jongin

"calon bayi dalam kandungan nyonya kim memang berkembag di rahim yang sama, namun terkadang mereka meiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda. Salah satu contoh adalah perubahan sifat nyonya kim yang mungkin akan semakin tak terkontrol. Kadang dia bisa sangat gembira atau bahkan sebaliknya. Untuk itu saya berpesan pada anda tuan kim, maklumilah keadaan nyonya kim." Katanya sambil tersenyum lucu.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti "aah,, jadi itu sebabnya..pantas kau sering bertingkah aneh." Kata jongin sambil memandang kyungsoo lucu. Yang di tatap hanya mencebikkan bibirnya acuh.

Yixing tersenyum melihat interaksi pasangan kim ini, "baiklah tuan, saya rasa pemeriksaan hari ini cukup. Saya akan menuliskan resep untuk nyonya kim."

Jongin membantu kyungsoo merapikan bajunya lalu menuntun perlahan kyungsoo dari atas ranjang periksa.

Setelah menerima resep dari dokter kyungsoo dan jongin segera pamit, " terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda sonsangnim." Jongin menjabat ramah tangan yixing.

"sama-sama tuan. Ini semua sudah menjadi tugas saya, ah jangan lupa untuk kembali satu bulan lagi untuk pemeriksaan berikutnya." Pesan yixing.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "baik sonsaengnim."

.

.

Jongin langsung mengantar kyungsoo kembali kerumah setelahnya. Mereka langsung menemui ibu kyungsoo sesampainya dirumah karena Jongin sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menikahi gadis mungil ini.

"ah,, kalian sudah pulang?" nyonya do menyambut keduanya ramah.

"ne, eomma." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"masuklah, eomma sedang membuat makan malam dan jongin bisakah kau membantu eomma?"

"eomma…." Tegur kyungsoo.

"wae? apa salahnya,eoh? Bukan begitu jongin-a?" jawab nyonya do.

Jongin mengangguk lucu "nde, eomma…"

"nah, kau dengar sendiri bukan? Jongin saja tidak keberatan," ibu kyungsoo mendecih kearah kyungsoo yang sudah cemberut kesal.

"geurae.. geurae.. lakukan saja sana…ttsskk…"

Melihat wajah kesal kyungsoo nyonya do dan jongin tertawa puas. "aahhahhaaaa…."

Segera setelah melepas segala atribut kantornya jongin membantu ibu kyungsoo di dapur. Jongin memang bukan ahlinya dapur tapi lain cerita jika ia bersama calon mertuanya. Meski tidak banyak yang bisa ia kerjakan ibu jongin tetap tersenyum cerah kearahnya sambil tak lupa menepuk bahunya senang

"jalhada, aedul…" katanya setiap kali jongin menyelesaikan perintah nyonya do.

Hati jongin bergetar hebat, bahkan ia merasa matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Ia sangat rindu sebuah keluarga namun sayangnya ia bahkan hampir tak ingat lagi semua kenangan bersama keluarganya dulu.

Sebagai seorang ibu, nyonya do tentu saja merasakan perubahan sikap jongin. Ia menepuk sayang punggung jongin "waegeurae, eoh?" katanya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "animnida, eomma. Saya hanya merasa sangat senang bisa membantu."

Ibu kyungsoo tersenyum. "dengar, jongin-a." ia negelus sayang rambut jongin

"eomma sangat bersyukur atas kehadiranmu ditengah kehidupan kami. Eomma sempat tidak ingin melanjutkan hidup lagi setelah berbagai cobaan yang menerjang keluarga kami. Hanya kyungsoolah yang masih sanggup tersenyum meski eomma yakin dia juga sangat terluka."

Nyonya do mengelus lagi rambut jongin "kyungsoo mungkin bukan orang yang pandai dalam bergaul, dia juga bukan sosok yang mudah di dekati karena sifatnya yang pemalu. Tapi uri kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi sosok hangat jika ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang, dia akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat berbeda."

Jongin mengangguk "ne, eomma . aku juga sudah merasakannya."

Nyonya do tersenyum. "eomma sempat berfikir bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya saat hyunsik meninggalkan dirinya mengingat sifatnya itu. tapi dengan hadirnya kau, eomma merasa tenang karena eomma kembali melihat senyum putri eomma."

Nyonya do mengengam tangan jongin "gomapta, jongin-a…"

Jongin menggeleng "animnida eomma, justru sayalah yang harus berterima kasih pada kyungsoo. Karena dialah akhirnya saya bisa membayangkan bagaiaman hidup saya kedepan kelak. Kehadirannya membuat suramnya hidup saya yang penuh kesendirian menjadi berwarna. Karena dialah saya tak takut lagi akan merasa kesepian dia masa tua nanti."

Nyonya do sangat terharu mendengar ucapan jongin, ia bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan jongin "geurae.. geurae… kau memang anak yang baik, jongin-a"

Tanpa merekan sadari kyungsoo mendengarkan semuanya. Meski ia sempat merasa ragu atas keputusan jongin, tapi mendengar semua percakapan jongin dengan ibunya membuat ia yakin bahwa menerima jongin bukan sebuah kesalahan. Meski terkesan terburu-buru tapi ia yakin hatinya tidak akan goyah lagi.

Malamnya, keluarga kecil itu makan malam dalam suasana hangat. Gelak tawa terdengar menggema disepanjang ruangan sampai tiba saat dimana jongin mengatakan pada Ibu kyungsoo bahwa ia akan mendapatkan calon cucu kembar dari kyungsoo. nyonya do terisak sambil memeluk jongin erat dan mengucapkan rasa syukur berkali-kali.

Selesai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Jongin memberanikan diri mengatakan rencanaya untuk segera menikahi kyungsoo. ia mengatakan pada nyonya do kalau ia ingin menikah bulan depan.

"eomma, sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi eomma tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Semuanya tergantung pada keputusan kyungsoo, jongin-a." jawab nyonya do.

"bagaimana menurutmu kyungsoo-ya?" tanya nyonya do

Kyungsoo diam sebentar tapi tak lama ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "aku mau." Katanya sambil bersemu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, terlihat kelegaan di wajahnya yang sempat tegang menuggu keputusan kyungsoo tadi.

"gomawo, kyungsoo-ya." Ucap jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah jongin dengan wajahnya yang bersemu lucu. "nde, sajangnim."

.

.

Setalah malam itu, segala persiapan segera jongin lakukan. Dengan bantuan sahabatnya baekhyun segala urusannya jauh lebih ringan. Atas sarannya pula jongin akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka menikah satu bula lagi. Menurut baekhyun acara itu penting untuk perkenalan kyungsoo pada para kolega sebelum acara pernikahan mereka setelahnya tapi menurut jongin sebaliknya, dia merasa itu hanya membuang waktu dan tidak praktis dan meski sempat diaramaikan dengan acara adu mulut jongin dan baekhyun yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh gadis cantik nan cerewet itu, acara pertunangan sekaligus acara pengenalan kyungsoo pun akan di laksanakan tak kurang dari dua hari lagi.

"aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu kalau kau berani bergerak dari sana kim jongin!" suara melengking baekhyun mengema saat jongin hendak melangkah keluar dari dalam butik dimana ia sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangannya.

Jongin mendengus keras "demi tuhan park baekhyun! Aku mengosongkan jadwalku hanya untuk dua jam, dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah! Kau sudah mengacaukan jadwalku!" serunya kesal.

"kau yang meminta bantuanku, eoh! Jadi jangan protes! Cepat kemari atau kuseret kau!" pekiknya garang.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya melihat wajah kesal jongin. Ia tahu pasti calon suaminya ini sudah hampir meledak saking kesalnya.

"aku akan memutuskan setelah yang satu ini." Kata baekhyun santai. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat gentar menghadapi kemarahan jongin.

"jika kau berulah lagi,awas kau!" kesal jongin.

"ya.. yaa.. sudah masuk sana kau terlalu banyak bicara kim jongin!" baekhyun mendorong pungung jongin menuju kamar pas sambil menyerahkan satu stel baju untuknya.

"kyungie, kau coba gaun ini, nde. " lain soal saat baekhyun bicara pada kyungsoo. ia berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "nde," jawabnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar pas.

Baekhyun duduk manis sambil sesekali menyesap jus jeruk yang ada di depannya. Tak lama tirai kamar pas jongin terbuka, muncullah sosok tampan jongin dengan stelan jas berwarna gelap yang terlihat sangat pas menempel di tubuh kokohnya.

"kkkkkkhhh.. kau terlihat tampan!" kata baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya .

Jongin mendecih "tsskk.. berhenti melakukannya! Kau terlihat mengelikan"

Baekhyun mencebik "eiiiihhhsss…."

Tak lama kamar pas kyungsoo juga terbuka. Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress yang dipilihkan baekhyun untuknya. Rambut coklatnya yang terurai indah semakin membuat tampilan kyungsoo sempurna.

"heol, daebaaakk!" baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"lihatlah buah dari kesabaran, kim! Oohh kyungsoo-ya…! Kau sangat cantik!" baekhyun berlari kearah kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"gomawo, baekhyun-ssi."ucapnya pelan.

Baekhyun memandang kesal kyungsoo "panggil aku baekhyun-ah…! Kenapa kau ini!"

Kyungsoo meringis kecil "ah, nde. Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. "sama-sama…." Balasnya ceria.

.

.

Pertunangan kyungsoo dan jongin di laksanakan di salah satu gedung miliknya. Gedung yang terletak di kawasan elit korea itu adalah salah satu dari gedung yang sering menjadi langganan para sosilaita atau chaebol-chaebol korea untuk melangsungkan acara. Ruangan seluas dua lapangan bola itu disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sangat menawan. Taburan lampu dan untaian bungan menambah semarak suasana malam ini.

Para tamu undangan sudah berdatangan, lama-kelamaan ruangan itupun sudah mulai terlihat penuh. Banyak yang tak sabar ingin melihat siapa tunangan pengusaha sukses sekelas kim jongin, terlebih lagi jongin terkenal dengan sifat arogannya.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya acara pertunangan jongin dimulai. Pembawa acara memanggil jongin untuk memberikan sambutan. Tak lama jongin keluar dengan tampilan yang luar biasa tampan. Rambutnya tersisir keatas rapi, dan tubuh tegapnya dibalut stelan mahal keluaran rumah mode ternama. Tak jarang para undanga wanita yang berdecak kagum saat melihatnya tak jarang pula yang berdecak kesal karena ingin sekali menggantikan posisi menjadi tunangan jongin.

"aku ucapkan terima kasih kalian telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri acara ini. Tidak banyak yang akan aku katakan, hari ini saya hanya ingin mengenalkan pada kalian siapa gadis yang telah mengambil hatiku. Gadis ini bukanlah gadis dengan latar belakang menawan yang bisa ia banggakan. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa dari keluarga sederhana namun sangat hangat. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat sederhana, tapi justru karena itulah aku melihat setiap ketulusan darinya. Dia adalah gadis biasa namun memiliki hati yang sangat luar biasa. Gadis itu adalah do kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo muncul dengan wajah tersipu. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut hangat oleh kyungsoo. jongin menggengam erat tangan kyungsoo. "inilah gadis yang aku bicarakan tadi…" kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu jongin karena malu.

"kau berlebihan sajangnim…"bisiknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar rengekan kyungsoo.

Tak berselang lama acara pertunangan berlangsung, jongin dan kyungsoo saling memakaikan cincin di jari mereka yang langsung diikuti dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan. Acara selanjutnya adalah acara bebas diamna jongin mulai memperkenalkan kyungsoo pada beberapa relasinya. Kyungsoo bisa bertahan untuk satu jam awal namun untuk selanjutnya ia lebih memilih duduk karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo mulai kepayahan menjadi kawatir. Ia segera membawa kyungsoo untuk beristirahat meski gadis itu sempat menolak.

"kau harus menjaga kondisimu, kyungie-ya! Ingatlah aegi kita." Katanya lembut.

"kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah sayang. Ingat dua calon bayi kita sedang tumbuh disini" jongin mengelus sayang perut kyungsoo.

"sekarang, istirahat lah, eoh?"

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "nde, sajangnim."

"bagus sekali, ahh.. dan berhenti memangilku dengan sajangnim. Pangil aku jongin, oke?"

"nde, sa..eum..jongin." cicitnya.

"bagus sekali.." jongin mengacak rambut kyungsoo lalu mencium kening gadis itu lama.

"istirahatlah, aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo di salah satu ruangan untuk istirahat sedangkan dia kembali untuk menyambut tamunya. Acara berlangsung hampir tengah malam semua tamu perlahan mulai berangsur berkurang.

.

.

"aku tak pernah tau semua rancana yang kau katakan padaku akan segera terwujud secepat ini kyungsoo-ya." Kata nyonya do.

"aku juga tak tahu semua akan berjalan seperti ini eomma. Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin dengan rencanaku. Tapi tuhan berkata lain." Jawab kyungsoo.

"rencana apa yang kalian bicarakan?" jongin tiba-tiba saja masuk keruangan tempat nyonya do dan kyungsoo bicara

"eoh, jongin-a? kau sudah datang." jawab nyonya do ramah

"apa yang eomma katakana tadi? Rencana apa?" katanya lagi

"eoh, masalah itu. dulu eomma pernah putus asa dengan hidup eomma, dan suatu ketika kyungsoo datang pada eomma. Dia mengatakan dia akan melakukan apa saja agar eomma mau bertahan, dan eomma meminta ia untuk segera menikah dan memeberi eomma cucu." Jawab nyonya do.

"mwo?" tanya jongin tak percaya.

"jadi kau sudah merencanakan semua ini kyungsoo-ya?" imbuh jongin

"aniyo, jongin-a, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab kyungsoo kalut.

Tanpa banyak bicara jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo dan ibunya.

"jongin-a…!" kyungsoo nyaris berteriak memanggil jongin yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Kaki mungilnya ia paksa berlari hingga akhirnya ia berhasil meraih tangan jongin.

"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.." kata kyungsoo terengah

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. "apa lagi yang kau rencanaka,eoh?"

"aku selalu berfikir kau adalah gadis yang berbeda. Kau bukan seperti gadis lainnya yang rela melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kemauannya. Tapi apa yanga baru saja aku dengar meruntuhkan segalanya. kau … kau.. selama ini kau bersandiwara?"

Kyungsoo mengeleng. "bukan seperti itu, aku bisa menjelaskanya. Aku mohon dengarkan aku.."kyungsoo mulai terisak

"aku memang telah berjanji pada eomma kalau akau akan menikah dan memberinya cucu, pada saat itu eomma bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah berpisah dari hyunsik. Hiiks,, aku bahkan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani program bayi tabung agar aku bisa hamil tanpa harus bersama dengan hyunsik, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkan karena kau tak punya pasangan…"

"dan karena itu kau datang padaku saat pesta dasa? " potong jongin

"hiks,,, hiks,,, bukan sperti itu jongin-a,, aku tidak merencanakannya…"

"lalu apa? Kau menyembunyikan wajahmu bukan? Kau pasti sudah merencanakannya! Kalau bukan denganku kau pasti akan melakukanya dengan yang lain!"

"plaaaak!" kyungsoo menampar jongin keras.

"hah! Kau pikir dengan menamparku akan membuatmu lebih baik?" kata jongin kasar.

"hiks,, hiks,,, aku tidak pernah merencanakannya jongin. Aku bersumpah! Semua terjadi begitu saja.. aku tidak menjebakmu…" jelas kyungsoo

"katakan saja itu pada angin diluar sana!" jongin menghempaskan tangan kyungsoo dan berlalu pergi.

"jongin…" panggil kyungsoo.

Langkah kaki jongin bukanlah tandingannya. Ia harus dua kali mengerahkan tenagnya hanya untuk menyusul jongin. ia bahkan tak menghiraukan nyeri di perutnya yang kian berdenyut. Naas baginya, jongin menaiki mobil dan meninggalkan gedung. Kyungsoo menangis namun dia tak ingin semua ini berakhir seperti ini. Ia merogoh kunci mobil yang ada di tasnya dan segera mengejar jongin dengan mobilnya.

Jongin memacu mobilnya seperti orang gila. Beberapa kali ia menggebrak stir mobil saking kesalnya. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke pinggiran kota, saat ini ia butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Ia duduk diatas kap mobil sambil memandang pekatnya malam. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"hhhaaaah….." terdengar hela nafasnya panjang kemudian.

.

.

Jongin kembali kerumah pada pagi harinya. Baru saja ia akan memasuki rumahnya namun dua orang polisi mendatanginya.

"selamat pagi tuan kim jongin." sapa salah satunya

"ne, selamat pagi, pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab jongin.

"maaf tuan kim, kami mendapat kabar bahwa sebuah mobil atas nama anda mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Pengemudinya adalah seorang wanita berusia 25 tahunan."

Bagai tertimpa batu besar di kepalanya jongin membelalak "apa? Ll..lalu? ah maksud saya apa mobilnya pak?"

"sebuah Hyundai avega hitam keluaran terabaru." Jawab polisi itu

"itu mobil kyungsoo.." batin jongin

"lalu bagaimana kondisnya pak?" tanya jongin.

Kedua polisi itu saling berpandangan. Lalu menghela nafasnya berat. "maaf, pengemudinya tewas. Mobil yang ia kendarai masuk kejurang."

"MWORAGO…?"

.

.

.

TBC

Olla… gaes…! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, author kece bin badai. .. ttssaahhh kibas rambut! ^^

Gimana? Makin seru? Mau sad ending? Happy ending? Hohohoh…. ^^

Aku akan lihat dari respon kalian buat ending yang rencananya akan aku buat di chap depan, oke?

Udah ah, gak mau banyak omong lagi, trima kasih sudah membaca dan di tunggu komen kalian di kotak repiu yaa,,,

See ya in next chap soon!

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	8. Chapter 8

Author : lee eun san

Title : sssst! It's a secret

Genre : drama

Cast :Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

And the others

Previous chap….

"selamat pagi tuan kim jongin." sapa salah satunya

"ne, selamat pagi, pak. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab jongin.

"maaf tuan kim, kami mendapat kabar bahwa sebuah mobil atas nama anda mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Pengemudinya adalah seorang wanita berusia 25 tahunan."

Bagai tertimpa batu besar di kepalanya jongin membelalak "apa? Ll..lalu? ah maksud saya apa mobilnya pak?"

"sebuah Hyundai avega hitam keluaran terabaru." Jawab polisi itu

"itu mobil kyungsoo.." batin jongin

"lalu bagaimana kondisnya pak?" tanya jongin.

Kedua polisi itu saling berpandangan. Lalu menghela nafasnya berat. "maaf, pengemudinya tewas. Mobil yang ia kendarai masuk kejurang."

"MWORAGO…?"

.

.

.

Chapter eight begin…..

Bagai petir di siang bolong otak jongin seolah berhenti bekerja seketika. "bb,,bagaimana.. bbagaimana bisa mobilnya sampai masuk ke jurang?" kata jongin sambil terbata

"kami juga belum mendapat kabar pasti dari satuan lalul lintas tuan, tapi sejauh yang kami tahu mobil tersebut hilang kendali saat melaju di tikungan sehingga mobil tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan lalu jatuh." Jawab salah satu polisi itu.

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan tadi, sungguh dia tak pernah berfikir akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

Sempat memberikan waktu sejenak, polisi itu kemudian memberainika diri kembali untuk bertanya pada jongin.

"jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah anda ikut dengan kami ke rumah sakit tuan?"

jongin diam.

"kami kesulitan mengenali korban karena tidak di temukan identitas apapun di dalam mobil selain surat kendaraan, jadi bisakah anda membantu kami tuan?" ulangnya sekali lagi

Jongin mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. "hhhhhh….."ia menghela nafasnya berat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, pak." Jawabnya lirih.

Jongin duduk di kursi belakang mobilnya, tak ada kata yang terucap sepanjang jalan namun lain hal dengan hatinya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia utarakan meski tak seorangpun yang akan mendengar. Ia seolah sedang bertanya pada tuhan,

"kau sudah mengambil seluruh keluargaku saat aku masih sangat kecil, tapi aku bisa menerimanya."

"kau membuatku bekerja keras sampai aku tak memiliki saat-saat dimana aku bisa bermain layaknya anak seusiaku, dan aku menerimanya juga."

"banyak orang menghina dan merendahkanku karena statusku yatim piatu, aku terima.

"aku berusaha, merangkak dari bawah menjadikan seluruh hidupku dengan kerja keras demi membuat orang memandangku layaknya manusia. Aku tak pernah menyusahkan siapapun. Aku melakukannya sendiri, dan aku bangga atasnya. Aku juga tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas masa suram yang kau berikan padaku."

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali menyerangku?tidak pernah puaskah kau membuatku terjatuh?"

"kau sudah mengambil semua kebahagiaanku dulu, dan sekarang saat aku kembali merasakan apa itu cinta dan kehangatan kenapa kau kembali ingin merengutnya?"

"apa salahku padamu?"

"apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai kau begitu membenciku?"

"apa aku pernah menghinamu?

"apa aku pernah melukai egomu?

"sejauh yang aku ingat, aku selalu menerima apapun yang kau berikan padaku. Sesakit apapun itu aku bertahan. tapi aku tidak bisa sekuat itu selamanya, aku benar-benar akan jatuh dan tak sanggup bangkit lagi jika kau mengambil milikku kali ini."

"untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa bahagia, aku bahagia bahkan hanya karena hal kecil yang ia lakukan untukku. Jadi kumohon jangan mengambilnya, aku tahu aku bersalah padanya kemarin tapi tidak berarti kau bsia mengambilnya sebelum kami menjernihkan semua masalah kami."

"Aku juga ingin merasakan apa yang mereka sebut dengan sebuah kebahagiaan."

"kumohon jangan dia, tuhan…"

Jongin mengusap gusar wajah kusutnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengehela nafasnya.

"kita sudah sampai, tuan" kata supir yang mengantarnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara jongin turun dari mobilnya yang langsng disambut dua polisi yang tadi mendatanginya. "kita akan langsung ke kamar jenazah, anda yakin kuat, tuan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "ya," jawabnya singkat

"baiklah, anda bisa mengikuti saya."

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang terasa begitu panjang bagi jongin. tak henti ia memohon dalam batinnya, ia sungguh berharap mukjizat tuhan akan berlaku juga padanya.

"ini tempatnya," setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Kedua polisi itu masuk terlebih dahulu baru kemudian jongin mengekor di belakangnya. Seorang petugas berpakaian biru mengagguk paham saat polisi itu berbicara padanya ia berjalan menuju sebuah benda besar yang di gunakan untuk menyimpan jenazah. Ia menarik salah satu pintu kemudian sesosok tubuh yang tertutup kain putih keluar dari sana.

"kapanpun anda siap, anda bisa melihatnya tuan." Kata polisi itu.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sambil meremas kasar rambutnya yang sudah semakin terlihat berantakan. Baru satu menit kemudian akhirnya jongin mengangguk dan meminta petugas itu membuka kain penutup itu.

perlahan kain itu dibuka..

"tuhan… aku mohon…" doanya.

"sret…" kain itu terbuka

"hhhhhh….."

.

.

Baiklah, kami rasa sudah cukup tuan kim. Kami akan terus mengabari anda tentang kelanjutan kasus ini."

"terima kasih banyak, pak."

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan kemudian berpisah.

Jongin merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. "eoh.. baekhyun-ah.."

"kosongkan jadwalku, aku ada urusan penting." Katanya.

"tsskk.. sudah jangan banyak bertanya sekarang, nanti aku akan mengabarimu jika semuanya sudah selesai, ak…"jongin mendecak kesal karena kembali sahabat mungilnya itu menyelanya.

"tsskk, arra,, araa,., kau sedang pms, eoh? Kenapa kau jadi makin cerewet sih! Sudah aku tutup!" kesal jongin.

Dengan langkah tergesa jongin segera meninggalkan rumah sakit, meski awalnya sopir yang ia bawa bersikeras meminta jongin mengizikaknya memnyetir tapi jongin menolak.

"anda terlihat pucat, tuan. Sebaiknya saya saja yang mengantarkan anda." Katanya

Jongin menggeleng yakin "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, pak han. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, tapi aku harus mencari kyungsoo.."

Namja paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya pun akhirnya memilih mengalah, "baiklah tuan. Tapi ingatlah jika anda merasa lelah atau mengantuk segera menepi dan istirahat. Mengemudu dalam keadaan lelah dan mengantuk sangat berbahaya." Nasehatnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil,"aku tahu. Aku pergi sekarang, ne.." jongin memasuki mobilnya dan langsung melesat meningalkan area parkir

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi sayang, aku akan segera menemukanmu…" batinnya.

Otaknya kembali berulang saat ia melihat sosok tubuh tak bernyawa itu di hadapannya.

Flashback on….

Jongin membelalakan matanya. "dia bukan kyungsoo.." katanya.

"nde? Maksud anda?" kata seorang polisi.

"mobil yang anda temukan adalah mobil tunangan saya, kyungsoo. tapi orang yang ada didalam mobil yang jatuh itu bukanlah kyungsoo." jelas jongin

Kening polisi itu berkerut. "lalu? Apa anda mengenal orang ini?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku kenapa dia bsia ada di mobil kyungsoo?"

"kami juga berfikir sama seperti anda tuan, kami akan segera mencari tahu." Polisi itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menelpon rekannya yang ada ditempat kejadian.

"eoh, sungjun –ah, aku baru saja bertemu dengan pemilik mobil itu. dia mengatakan mobil itu adalah mobil tungannya tapi anehnya saat kami menunjukan mayat perempuan yang ada di dalam mobil itu dia justru tidak mengenalinya. Dia mengatakan mayat ini bukan tunangannya."

"eoh.. geurae,, geurae…arraseo. aku tunggu kabar lebih lanjut darimu, eoh."

Dia menutup ponselnya lalu beralih menatap jongin. "saya rasa mobil itu dicuri oleh gadis ini, tapi kami belum yakin akan hal itu, tuan." Katanya

"diaman kalia menemuka mobil ini?" kata jongin tiba-tiba.

"nde? Eoh itu mereka mengatakan mendapat laporan dari daerah gangwon-do." Jawabnya

"geurae? gamsahamnida." Kata jongin lalu berniat pergi.

"anda mau kemana tuan?" tanya polisi itu.

Jongin berbalik "aku akan mencari kyungsoo, dia pasti sedang ketakutan."

Falasback off….

Jongin memacu kuda besinya cepat, tak henti senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"sebentar lagi, sayang. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi…"

.

.

"kumohon siapa saja tolong aku…." Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangannya kuat namun tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari atasnya.

"duak..duak..duak…" ia kembali berusaha membuka bagasi mobil diamna ia disekap.

"hiks,,, hiks,,, hiks,,, kumohon.. siapa saja,, tolong aku,, aku takut.. hiks,, hiks,,,"

"duak.. duak.. duak.." dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki kyungsoo kembali memukul bagasi mobil itu.

"hiks,, hiks,, jongin-a…aku sudah tidak kuat… hiks,, aaaghhht…" terasa denyuta nyeri di perutnya.

"huff,,huuffft… huufftt… sabar sayang.. eomma sedang berusaha mengeluarkan kita dari sini…hufftt.. appamu pasti akan segera menemukan kita.. hhuffft.. hffttt.." kyungsoo mengelus pelan perutnya, perlahan sakitnya sedikit mereda.

Kyungsoo tersenyum disela isakannya "kalian memang anak yang baik.." katanya sambil mengusap perutnya lagi.

Other side…

Setelah berkendara cukup cepat tadi, jongin memilih melambatkan mobilnya setelah ia memasuki kawasan gangwon, kawas berbukit berhawa sejuk ini adalah lokasi dimana mobil kyungsoo di temukan menurut polisi itu.

"kau kuat sayang, bertahanlah sedikit lagi…."

Jongin berkendara pelan menyusuri jalanan berkelok daerah ini, dengan teliti dia memeriksa kanan dan kiri sembari berharap menemukan sesuatu. Cukup lama ia berkendara tapi nihil yang ia dapatkan. Matahari yang semuala tinggi perlahan mulai bergeser turun. Langit yang tadinya terang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghitam.

Jongin menggebrak kesal stir mobilnya. "shit!" kesalnya.

Di tengah rasa kesalnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir sedikit tersembunyi. Jika tidak dilihat dengan seksama tidak aka nada yang sadar ada sebuah mobil disana karena mobil itu sebagian tertutup semak.

Jongin menepi dan mengarahkan mobilnya mendekati mobil itu. ia mematikan mobil lalu berjalan mendekati mobil. Mobil tua berjenis sedan itu kosong. Jongin mencoba membuka pintu kemudinya lalu memeriksa isi dalam mobil. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana selain beberapa bungkus makanan dan remahan keripik di jok belakang.

Jongin keluardari mobil dan berniat pergi namun entah kenapa pandanga tertuju pada bagasi mobil itu. meski sempat ragu akhirnya jongin putuskan untuk membukanya.

"traaak.." ia menaik tuas yang ada di bawak kemudi untuk membukanya. Ia berlalan kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tubuh meringuk kyungsoo di sana.

"astaga! Kyungsoo…"

.

.

jongin memandang sendu tubuh lemas kyungsoo yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, ia menggengam erat tangan pucat itu sambil sesekali mengecup punggung tangan kyungsoo sayang.

"aku mohon bangunlah sayang…"

"cklek.." pintu kamar rawat kyungsoo terbuka, seorang yeoja berjas putih menghampirinya.

"kenapa dia belum bangun juga saem?" tanya jongin sendu.

Yeoja bernam tag oh luhan itu mengengam tangan kyungsoo yang bebas. "saya mengenal kyungsoo lama, dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Meski semua yang ia baru saja ia alami sangat buruk tapi saya yakin gadis sekuat kyungsoo akan melewatinya."

"bagaimana dengan keadaan bayi kami,saem? Apa mereka baik?" tanya jongin

Luhan tersenyum. "sejauh ini mereka baik meski sempat melemah. Saya merasa semangat kyungsoo akan tertular pada calon bayi anda tuan kim."

Jongin tersenyum "ya, anda benar saem."

"saya yakin kyungsoo akan segera sadar," kata luhan

"eeuunngghh…" saat keduanya sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih dari kyungsoo.

"sayang…" jongin menggengam tangan kyungsoo lebih erat. "hheeii.. kau bisa melihatku?" katanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi kyungsoo.

Luhan makai stetoskopnya lalu memriksa keadaan kyungsoo, ia mengambil senter kecil dari sakunya lalu mengarahkanya ke mata kyungsoo.

"euunngghhh,, jongin-a…ini dimana?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"kita di rumah sakit, sayang. Apa kau merasa lebih baik,eoh? Mana yang sakit?" kata jongin.

"semua tanda vitalnya normal, kyungsoo pasti akan segera pulih dengan istirahat dalam beberapa hari kedepan."

Kyungsoo menoleh "lulu?" lirihnya.

Luhan tersenyum "eoh, ini aku lulu."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan luhan"gomawo sudah menolongku…"

"tsskk,, aku ini dokter babo-ya. Ini sudah tugasku, arra! Sudah kau istirahat saja yang banyak. Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh kita bisa bicara lebih lama, arraseo!" pesan luhan.

"nde,saem.." jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"aku tinggal dulu,eoh. Aku masih harus memeriksa pasian yang lain. Bye kyungie.."

"eum,, bye lulu.." balas kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk singkat kearah jongin sebelum meninggalkan kamar rawat kyungsoo. setelah kepergian luhan keduaya terdiam, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya namun gengaman tangan jongin tidak terlepas.

"jongin-a.." kyungsoo memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian.

"hhhmm.." gumam jongin.

Mata kyungsoo berair lagi. "hiks,, hiks,,,jongin-a.. hiks,,, hiks..kau salah paham… hiks… aku tidak merencanakannya.. hiks,,akmmmpppphhh….."

Jongin membungkam bibir kyungsoo dengan miliknya, perlahan ia melumat kecil bibir heart shape kyungsoo. tidak ada nafsu disana hanya sebuah penyaluran rasa rindu dan sayang yang membuncah yang ingin jongin sampaikan lewat ciuamnya. Perlahan kyungsoo menggerakan bibirnya seirama dengan lumatan jongin.

"mmppcckk.. mmpphh…saranghe… mmpphh… jongin-a.."kata kyungsoo disela ciuman mereka.

"mmhhh…." Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan milik kyungsoo. ia memandang intens mata bulat kyungsoo yang berkedip perlahan. "aku lebih mencintaimu, kyungsoo-ya."

Setelah menyelesaikan kesalahpahamanmereka, kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian pencurian mobilnya pada jongin. ia bercerita kalau saat mengejar mobil jongin ia berhenti karena melihat seorang gadis di tepi jalan. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan bertanya lalu Gadis itu berkata bahwa mobilnya sedang rusak dan ia ingin meminjam ponsel kyungsoo untuk menelpon mobil Derek. Tanpa banyak curiga kyungsoo berjalan kembali kemobilnya untuk mengambil ponsel tapi saat ia ia berbalik ia merasakan hantaman keras di kepanya dan langsung pingsan lalu saat terbangun dia sudah ada di dalam bagasi.

Jongin memeluk kyungsoo "semuanya sudha berakhir sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidurlah kau harus banyak istirahat, arra?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "eung.. jongin bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

"tentu saja sayang. Apa yang kau butuhkan aku akan mengambilkanya."

"eum.. eum,, bisakah kau memelukku?aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu.." kata kyungsoo sambil tersipu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu naik keatas ranjang kyungsoo. "sekarang tidur, ne.."

"jaljja…" kata kyungsoo.

"jaljja, kyungsoo-ya."

.

.

Five years later…..

"appa….!" Dua orang balita berlari menghampiri seorang namja tampan yang tampak sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya.

"eoh… wasseo..aiigoo.. ! wajahnya yang semula berkerut berubah cerah saat melihat dua buah cintanya.

"kyungin-ah… jongsoo ya…" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut mereka.

"hhuuupppp" dia langsung mengendong dua putra putrinya.

"appa poppohe…" katanya.

Kedua balita itu bergantian mengecup bibirnya. "aaiisshh,, uri aegi neomu kiyowo…"katanya gemas

"turun sayang, kasihan appa. Kalian kan berat.." sela sebuah suara.

"gwaenchana, yeobo..mereka tidak berat.. bukan begitu eoh?" katanya sambil memandang keduanya

Salah satu Balita lucu berkuncir dua mengangguk semangat. "eoh,, appa.. kyungin kan tidak berat eomma. Yang berat itu jongsoo oppa…" katanya lucu.

"eh? Oppa tidak berat. Kyungin yang berat tadi kan kyungin baru saja makan dua bakpao. Lihat itu perut kyungin jadi gendut." Elak yang satunya.

"isshh.. kyungin tidak gendut, kata eomma kyungin imut oppa.." balas si adik tak mau kalah.

"aiiggoooo.. aiggooo.. baiklah tidak ada yang berat. Kalian semua ringan.. sini kyungin smaa eomma" ia mengambil alih menggendong gadis mungil itu tanpa banyak protes dari si balita.

"palli appa, kita bisa terlambat. Chelsea dan jesper sudah menunggu.."

"geurae,, geura.. tunggu sebentar, ne. appa bereskan meja appa sebentar lalu kita benagkat, oke?"

"oke, appa" sahut keduanya kompak.

Selagi menunggu keduanya bermain di ruangan ayahnya dengan pengawasan sang ibu. "kajja,,, " ajak ayahnya.

"sebaiknya lepas saja jasmu, yeobo. Kita mau kepesta ulang tahun anak-anak bukan kerapat direksi." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"ah, majja. Aku akan meninggalkannya di kantor saja." Ia melepas jasnya sehingga meninggalkan sebiah kemeja putih polos. Dua kancing teratasnya ia buka sedangkan lengannya ia gulung sampai kebatas siku.

"eothae?" tanyanya pada sang istri

Si cantik tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tanganya "kau yang terbaik!"

"asaa..!" katanya lalu memeluk sayang istrinya. Ia mengecup kening indah itu lama "saranghae, kyungsoo-ya.." bisiknya.

"nado, jongin-a.." balas sang istri mesra.

Jarak keduanya makin mennipis, bahkan kedua hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"appa…!eomma!" teriakan kedua anaknya menghentikan mereka.

"aigoo…." Desah jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat dengusan kesal jongin. ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga jongin. "tidak usah kesal, yeobo. Nanti malam kau sudah bisa mendapatkan jatahmu."

Jongin menyeringai mesum "pastikan kau sedang dalam kondisi fit nyonya kim karena aku pastikan singa lapar ini akan menerkam habis kau semalaman."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu mengandeng jongin. "aku selalu hebat sayang, jangan ragukan itu." katanya.

"geurae..lihat saja nanti siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu."

Keduanya melangkah bersama kearah kedua anak mereka yang sudah cemberut. "kajaa… kita sudah ditunggu." Kata jongin

"appa yang membuatnya makin lama.." keluh kyungin.

"arraseo, princess.. ! sekarang ayo kita berangkat!" jawab jongin.

Kyungin dan jongsoo berjalan diapit kedua orang tuanya. Sepanjang jalan menuju keluar kantornya para karyawan membungkukkan kepalanya hormat kearah mereka. Tak jarang mereka memuji keharmonisan keluarga bahagia atasanya ini.

" I love my queen Cleopatra…"

"I love you to my lovely knight, Mark Anthony.."

.

.

.

END

YEEAAAAY! AKHIRNYA BERAKHIR BAHAGIA..!

Sesuai dengan permintaan kalian mereka sudah bahagia. Kalian senang,eoh?

Terima kasih buat semua readers yang setia nungguin ini cerita dari awal ampe akhir, peluk sayang kalian semua.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu dan lain cerita ya,

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
